Izuku Midoriya: The Defiant Blade
by PastaWithWhiteFlag
Summary: This story tackles about him finally awakened his quirk coming from his mother's side (Telekinesis-type of quirk, but only attracted to all types of metal) after all the bullying and mistreatment he received from Bakugo and his classmates at Aldera. Izuku later attends Shiketsu High instead of U.A. High, ending his ties with Bakugo. Now, he's back with a new attitude. (DekuBaku)
1. The Defiant Blade

**Foreword**: Hi! I have to put my three works on hold for I have some changes outside of the internet. This week I've suffered terrible flu and my doctor advised me to take a break for a few days then a week before getting sick, I resigned from my home-based job to go back to work in a corporate setting. Our way of life here is complicated so I need to step up in my career for the sake of my growth in the future.

Fast forward, I have a new project in MHA universe and it's inspired by the character and lore League of Legends champion, Irelia: The Blade Dancer. Leaving you a short bio of her, Irelia is a well-known Ionian revolutionary leader who fought against the Noxian invasion at Placidium of Navori, Ionia's last stronghold. To know about the champion, visit her bio on League of Legends website.

Izuku's background will be way different than the original one and his quirk is inherited from his mother's side in which she has a telekinetic-type (or attracting objects) of ability.

Let me know what you think of this introduction by leaving a review.

If this chapter gets good reviews, I will soon prepare a flowchart for chapter two. I'll be back in early November! :) Thank you so much!

Happy reading.

* * *

Izuku: The Defiant Blade

_When my mother introduced me the way of a dance, I started to follow with grace in every step, move with perfection. There was once I dance alone seeking inner peace. Now, this dance is the last thing they will ever see._

**Introduction**

**Izuku's POV**

_"Never stop learning. There is always a form you don't know. If there are mistakes, learn from it and use it as your strength."_

From that day I heard this quote from my loving mother, this has been my most favorite quote and motivation to move forward.

When I was five years old in kindergarten, I felt left out upon discovering my classmates' quirks getting awakened at a very young age and this includes my neighbor and childhood friend, Kacchan. I was happy for him getting his own ability inherited from either of his parents, but at the same time felt upset and betrayed for how he drastically changed his personality and views towards me, treating me like I have a disability, a quirkless person. Despite everything, I kept my cool and never showed him a little resentment or any kind of negativity at him because at first, I believed it was just his annoying phase and eventually he'll change for the better since he dreams to be a hero someday.

I told my parents about it and asked for a consultation from a doctor at a hospital for confirmation. They both agreed. In the later time after some tests I had to take, mom, dad, and I finally heard the final verdict with mixed excitement and nervousness.

A doctor let out a slight grin but in a good way of a grin. He let out the first words coming from his lips.

The result?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya. Your son, Izuku has acquired a quirk!" _

What's the good news? I jumped from my seat and hugged both of my parents. They gladly welcomed the reaction of me with joy. Of course, I felt happy for I have a quirk to show off my so-called 'friends'. Especially Kacchan.

How about the bad news? Though the results predicted positive especially the quirk came from my mother, a telekinesis/levitating-type of ability (after the doctor's announcement, dad felt betrayed and sad with a jokingly pouting lips, but still happy about the result either way), it was still premature, weak, and it needs more time to develop.

Back in home and it was after dinner time, my parents disclosed something from me that's been keeping a secret for years. They used to be 'heroes'…well, not entirely heroes, but working as an underground vigilante at night and had an organization named '_Equilibrium_'.

The group might have been unknown to everyone and not recognized by hero groups and agencies, they also serve the greater good, seeking balance and peace against all the villains who are actively harboring violence at night 'till dawn. Psyche and Dragborn were their codenames back then. Mother was a low to mid-ranged quirk user who creates and manipulates objects as her projectiles to disrupt and attack those who dare to defy her force of will. While Father has a fire-breathing ability, throwing his large amount of firepower with the hottest temperature against enemies, much like a dragon who becomes angry. My parents were connected with Equilibrium at age 18 and left nine years later when the two tied a knot to get married and poof….I was born.

At the present time, my parents created a coffee business from their vigilante earnings and have been managing a small café at downtown Musutafu for quite some time now. The business is good and most of the customers are high school and college students since it has a millennial themed ambiance once they enter the café.

Going back to the topic. While waiting for my quirk to be developed for I don't know when, Mother introduced me a dance, a traditional one that's been passed from her late grandmother to my grandmother who passed away when I was three. This traditional dance is suited for all, regardless of age or gender. Mother, who was showing her movements with flow and motions of her hand and feet with grace told me that this is not just a dance, but it is an art that keeps the tradition alive.

She added if I master this tradition, this would improve my physical and mental well-being, focus, understanding, and also create my own quirk technique upon mastering the dance. I was easily convinced to learn the way of dance until I felt in love with it like it was my first love in terms of interests or skills. And so I seek and told my mother that I'm willing to learn the tradition no matter how hard it is, this would also awaken my quirk even more.

Mother agreed, but told me in two conditions:

1\. Never tell anyone about their history and connection with Equilibrium and vigilantism.

2\. You must not show the tradition of dance in public until you fully master it. The time will take longer for your quirk to awaken.

At age 6, Mother taught me the basics of the tradition of dance while on alternative days Father taught me how to defend myself in combat even if you still don't have a powerful quirk. Both of them shared their experience back in Equilibrium and it helped a lot. Each advice, steps, tips, and tricks everything I jotted down on my two separate notepads. With all the knowledge I received from my parents, it motivated me even more to become a pro-hero.

Despite the good stuff, I also did experience the downs, challenges, and obstacles in life. Upon finding out that I have a weak and premature quirk, the quirk society often looked at me differently, especially when I reached middle school at Aldera. I experienced getting picked names, bullied for being weak, scrawny, and not having many friends (I'm an introvert at heart). Kacchan disassociate himself from me and had his own group which sometimes they all treated me like shit.

The trauma, mistreatment, discrimination, and being way different. These experiences that I had to endure, they will soon find and taste of their own medicine.

Because you know what people say? _'Karma always catches up to you.' _

They better watch their backs. *chuckles*


	2. You Overstep!

**Foreword:** Good reviews mean another next chapter, am I right? Thanks again for supporting this new work and I'll try my best to be active in writing.

* * *

You Overstep!

_"For so long I have shadowed your deeds. Turn and face me now." _

Time: 5:30 PM

Location: Home Economics room. Aldera Junior High. Musutafu, Tokyo.

**One week before graduation…**

His school uniform all wrinkled and stained with dirt and blood from being outnumbered by the bullies lead by Bakugou. Cornered inside the home economics room where in this building, none of the people were present except for them. He wanted to cry for help but tried to remain his composure

What made Bakugou rage was when their principal announced him and Izuku passed the pre-selecting process for hero-in-training application at U.A.. He ordered his group to beat him up just for fun and to weaken his state before the qualifying physical exams at the said school.

The voices inside his head sound like his mother and father urged him to stay still and allow this conflict to pass. And yet, a far deeper truth compelled him to act.

He could not stand the agony and pain any longer.

HE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!

A song lyrics he listened in the radio the morning after popped up in his head. A mortal reminder not to allow them to mistreat you this way. He closed his eyes and pondered, listening to the last song syndrome repeated a few times now.

_So all you restless_

_Each night you hear the drums of war_

_Awaken, awaken_

_The voice begins to call you while you hunger_

_A taste of destiny you're searching for_

_Awaken, awaken_

_The fight is at your door, take up the cause_

_As you stand upon the edge_

_Hanging in the balance_

_And fate may fall down upon you_

_While the devil is knocking_

His jade emerald contacts opened as he began his uncontrollable power of transcendence.

"Not here, not yet!"

Bulb lights flickered around the room. One, two, three, four bulb lights at the ceiling popping out due to strong air pressure. Chairs and drawers shaking across the room as the ash blonde and his classmates slowly backed away upon witnessing the hidden power of the one who've always picked him, teasing him, underappreciating him, and underestimating him for years at the school.

Doors inside the room completely shut with a loud bang as Izuku finally unleashed his powers in front of Bakugou and his group at Aldera with the rage of anger. Blades such as kitchen knives, shears, and all types of metal were brought out from the drawers and began to levitate as the edges of the blades pointed at them, showing Izuku his way of pure defiance.

A stern look and a bleeding right side of the nose starts to appear, giving them a warning to not crush his spirit ever again.

"Give me your all! I swear it will not be wasted!" Izuku taunted.

Few of Bakugou's classmates got overwhelmed, resulting them to bow down their knees on the floor, pleading forgiveness and mercy while the rest couldn't able to spit out their words of reply. They think one mistake of letting out a single word may automatically kill them by the hands of the green haired teen.

Bakugou with his shaking lips and sweats all over his face muttered.

"Y-You…do…have a quirk…D-Deku…?"

"W-We're really really sorry…! I-It was from Bakugou's orders..!"

"M-Midoriya…! P-Please fo-forgive us! We were wrong and have underestimated you…! I-I swear that we won't pick or h-hurt you again!" One student pleaded with nervousness as his head was covered with both of his hands.

"W-We'll do everything and do what you want with us just please….d-don't report us to the head of the discipline!"

"S-Spare us, please I-I beg you! Our graduation approaches soon and we don't want to end up like this!"

"SHUT UP!" The Defiant Blade snapped.

He commanded his blades and all everything metal moving towards his classmates a bit closer

"After all this time you've treated me like shit and now you're all asking me for forgiveness?! Spare for mercy? How dare you! When each of you beat me into pulp for my time here at Aldera while I was asking and begging to stop. Tell me?! WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?!"

His classmates except Bakugou shouted for help as the blades are crawling closer to their throats and other parts of the body.

Bakugou gulped and raised his head high upon being contacted by the sharp tip of the knife.

"You see every flaw in me and you do not even blink. A bit unwise, wouldn't you say? Kacchan?" Izuku asked in the stoic yet cold expression on his face while looking at the ash blond.

"D-Deku I-I…d-damn it..!" He cursed himself.

Bakugou closed his eyes with gritted teeth. He now realized the mistakes he'd given to his childhood friend for years….and now to this day.

"Yet you're still pursuing your dreams to become a hero with this kind of scenario?" He let out a slight chuckle.

"Even before U.A. will make a background investigation at you, I'm going to end your mockery once and for all—"

Until inside his head, a spark or more like a flicker appeared which made him let out of a low moan. A headache? Vertigo? Migraine? No one knows.

He paused, stopping his blades to make a closer contact on their skins. He closed his eyes with gritted teeth, shaking his head twice. Though, wanting to have his own payback time, he didn't want this kind of violence. He had an urging desire to hurt them with vengeance, but one thing he remembered was the time he received teachings from both of his parents.

_'Remember Izuku. Never become a monster to defeat one.'_

He thought that every person can draw a lot from this, avenging his old self to retaliate – that in the essence of imperfect humanity to bring ourselves to the point of hurting others for our personal vendetta or ourselves for gain and success is an absolute absurdity.

He listened to his own will. He opened his eyes before the levitating blades and everything metal suddenly dropped on the floor, creating a loud cracking noise. He observed them one by one with a serious look and once again slowly shook his head in disappointment.

"Let this be your reminder not to get in the way of my dreams to be a hero…" He pointed his index finger at looked at the ash blonde.

"…..ever again."

Bakugou couldn't even look at him as his head decided to look down on the ground, feeling all the guilt and regret he made to Izuku. The other classmates felt a little relieved, but still shivering after witnessing their classmate's awakening quirk.

Izuku walked out of the room and until reaching upon the exit, his arm was gently grabbed by the ash blonde. He slowly glanced, couldn't able to express his emotions as of the moment.

Bakugou calmly spoke to him and replied.

"D-Deku…Izuku…I was wrong. I was wrong for treating you like this. Will you ever forgive me?"

Izuku didn't reply for seconds, looking right into his contacts remembered some of the good times with Katsuki way back before he acted like a jerk.

"You are…."

"…..beyond redemption, Katsuki." This was his first and last thing he would say the other's first name.

Izuku shoved and pushed him away with bitter disgust, leaving the room without a word.

Izuku did not know if he had been chosen for his courage and strength of will to fight back and defend himself, but the green-haired knew that sometimes harmony came only at a great cost.

This unfair community has been growing and changing for either good and bad, and true wisdom lay not in resisting that fact but accepting it.

He has sworn himself to control his both heart and mind in case of choosing such decisions like these, but he believes he can do more of this with the help of his mother's teachings of tradition he held dearly on to and father's way of the art of combat – to peace when possible, and to act when it's necessary.

**In the next chapter of Izuku: The Defiant Blade….**

Hisashi carefully roasting the green coffee beans using the machine, loving the aroma coming out of it. While doing his job as a coffee master, he replied in a professional manner.

"I don't usually answer personal questions while working but since Inko and I are family friends to your parents, I would probably do so. To answer your question, little broccoli took his diploma and certificate two days before graduation which is today."

"B-But you know where he is, right?" Bakugou replied with a worried look.

"Izuku was put to intense training by the guidance of his mother. The two are currently staying in the mountains of Northern Japan." He stopped roasting before giving a sigh.

"Also, he canceled his application at U.A.. He has other great hero schools to send his credentials. U.A. doesn't deserve my kid."

Bakugou didn't want to ask as he knew what would happen next.

From the brewmaster's pocket, he threw three pictures at him. Photos of students of him, Izuku and other students at Aldera in different locations inside the school vicinities. He gave a serious look to him and said.

"Look. I don't want to pick on millennials like you, if you have something to order at my café I'd totally do my job and serve you, a regular customer, but as a husband and father of Izuku tackling this violence you've brought to my kid I swear to God that if you try to lay a finger on him once more…."

He let out a fire breath from his lips and said.

"I'll make sure you'll never be able to set a single foot on this place again!"


	3. Cutting Ties

Cutting Ties

_"The chapter is closed, done and now it's goodbye, its goodbye for us."_

**Hisashi Midoriya (Dragborn) POV**

_Many say Izuku holds too much power. _

_Others say that my son can't be trusted with the power he acquired from his mother._

_Maybe they're right? Maybe they're wrong?_

_Who knows?_

_But the only power he truly has is the strength of letting go._

The time Inko and I brought Izuku in this world, he gave us hope, he gave us joy, he gave us another new chapter to fill and memories to create. Our son means the world to us that no precious jewel can be replaced. His innocent smile is our loving treasure.

We decided to leave Equilibrium, quitting vigilantism, and collected our earnings to start a new life in Musutafu, Tokyo. We bought a small house, as well as starting up a small café business downtown. I had knowledge of crafting and making coffee way back when I worked as a part-time barista at a nearby high school before going, vigilante. At first, it was hard to manage your own business for you did not have many resources and human capital, but with the help of our connections in Equilibrium, they didn't let us go in business dilemma or worse, bankruptcy.

They brought us bags of freshly harvested green coffee beans from the rich mountains, crafting equipment, books, and other necessary materials to help our café grow. Today, it is mostly visited by students from high school, college, and even salarymen who are craving for caffeine for them to be productive at work. And yes, our coffee and pastries are selling like hotcakes!

Going back to my son, from his early youth, he is quiet and reserved, but once you know him well, later on, you'll see his true colors coming out from the inside. He loved the heroes he sees on different media. Collecting figures and watching live-action series even the program is rated 13 and above. That's good parenting, indeed. *chuckles*

He then met a friend and his name is Katsuki Bakugou. My first impression to him is a bit cocky and aggressive-type of kid that makes me question how he was raised properly by his parents, which we're family friends in the neighborhood. From the day they met until attending schools together, I only see the two as casual friends who tease each other, sharing interests, and playing at the parks with various games such as heroes' vs villains.

But sometimes, I think what kinds of friendship they have? There were times I witnessed Katsuki treating my son unfairly at school whenever I fetch him outside of the school grounds with my car or there were cases of seeing Izuku with his school uniform all stained with dirt and looking wrinkled. My wife and I asked, but he replied with the assured smile on his face.

My heart told me that he was covering, hiding something? Was he afraid of telling the truth? I wanted to ask if one of the bullies was Katsuki, but it could hurt their 'friendship'. Correction, toxic friendship…

Without hesitation, I called one of my old friends in Equilibrium and hired him as a private investigator. I told him to collect evidence at school as many as possible. Surveillance footage, photographs, testimonies from the students. I would be the first one to know everything.

Weeks had passed and my colleague came back at the cafe with sufficient data. Before he gave me the envelope, he gave me a little warning and a note not to get mad and outburst with my fire breath quirk as I have a short temper especially cases like this.

Slowly I opened the envelope alone inside the small function room, bringing out the photos one by one and later placed on the table. I sat still and looked at the photos one at a time with a serious look. A group of boys, about three to four including Katsuki cornering my son around the school corner, grounds, and even inside their classroom. To me, this was not just an ordinary teasing the normal teens do during their youth, but it was more like the brat formed a fraternity.

Is this kind of mild case of hazing? Why on earth did they do to my son? With my clenched fists rested on the table and a cloud of white smoke coming out from my lips, I wanted to burst out and burn this café down. 'No'. My inner self spoke and told me to calm my nerves down. I have failed my obligation to guide and protect my son and I wish Izuku could forgive me… I'm such a bad father.

A few days had passed. Maybe a week before graduation, Izuku rushed inside our home and found me and Inko at the living room watching chick flicks with his stained, wrinkled clothes and bruises on his face. Inko and I stood up and approached him asking what happened. He confessed that his quirk has finally awakened and tried to retaliate those who picked on him at school, including his childhood friend.

Izuku's knees weakened which made him bow on the floor and later on cried. Inko quickly rushed towards our son for a tight hug, comforting him and placing kisses on cheeks and forehead. The guilt trip had struck me once more.

A day after 'till now, this has been the sad event Inko and I have experienced in our lives.

His smile.

His precious innocent smile.

Just faded like dust.

Is this because of the effect of his awakened quirk? Or he has decided not to show many emotions for he'll just experience the same scenario he had back at school?

**xxx**

Junior High graduation day had finished as I saw students at the streets wearing uniforms with ribbons attached, celebrating their milestones, and I could hear them outside their future plans. Looking at them growing up made me think of my son and I wish Inko and I could hear and listen to his own personal goals.

I let out a sad smile and sighed before going back to work with two of my fellow baristas and a cashier.

A sound of metal chimes crackled on the glass door as we greeted a customer, only to found out it was Katsuki Bakugou dropping by, catching his breath with gritted teeth.

"Welcome to Green Mantra Café~!"

The ash-blonde looked around the café and of course, I gave him a menu card with a slight smile.

_If nobody was around in this hour, I would totally choke him to death—_. My inner self said.

Katsuki took the menu but did not even look at it, even our latest discounts and promotions which made me upset. He then asked.

"U-Uncle Hisashi? The ending ceremony has ended and…uhh…"

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"Hmm…?"

"I-I would like to ask if D-Deku—err..I-I mean Izuku attended the graduation?"

The brat did not look straight into my eyes upon hearing his question. I motioned my head to my colleagues and signaled them to focus on their work before returning my look at the teen.

"You mean our little broccoli, eh? Why would I tell you?"

"But I wanted to say something to him—and if you know where he is, I'll just go and talk to him why he didn't attend the ceremony."

I returned at my counter to do my job as a brewmaster and manager at the café. I carefully roasting the green coffee beans using the machine. I loved the aroma coming out of it and it smells like morning if I do say so myself.

I replied in a professional manner with a slight glance at the ash blond.

"You know, I don't usually answer personal questions while working but since Inko and I are family friends to your parents at Musutafu, I would probably do so. To answer your question, little broccoli took his diploma and certificate two days before graduation which is today."

After answering his question, I witnessed his surprised look on his face with a mix of sadness. I slowly shook my head, waiting for his reply….or giving me another question….wait another headache!

"I understand if you're busy and all b-but…do you know where he is, right?" Bakugou replied with a worried look.

"Izuku was put to intense training by the guidance of his mother. The two is currently staying at the mountains of Northern Japan. The Temple of Lasting Altar at Hirana. After his quirk finally awakened, this is now his opportunity to meditate to control his power away from the noisy metro. That place is sacred and heavily guarded by acolytes, don't you ever dare go there—" He stopped roasting before giving a sigh.

The ash-blond slowly nodded. "I-I see…"

"Also, he canceled his application at U.A.. There are other great hero schools to send his credentials. U.A. doesn't deserve my kid with his special gift."

Bakugou didn't want to ask as he knew what would happen next.

From my pocket, I placed three pictures at the counter for the ash blond to see. Photos of students of him, Izuku and other students at Aldera in different locations inside the school vicinities.

Katsuki's eyes widened as his one foot stepped back upon looking at the photos of him and his classmates do at Izuku at Aldera.

I gave a serious look to him and said.

"Look. I don't want to pick on millennials like you, if you have something to order at my café I'd totally do my job and serve you, a regular customer, but as a husband to Inko and father of Izuku tackling this violence you've brought to my kid I swear to God that if you try to lay a finger on him once more…."

He let out a fire breath from his lips and said.

"I'll make sure you'll never be able to set a single foot on this place again…"

The ash-blond froze, looking down on the floor and later on, small droplets on tears falling on the polished floor.

I couldn't do anything more, but to give him words of advice. A gentle pat on his shoulder.

"My son seeks solitude to find peace and be stronger than he was. But you young man, I want you to seek your path to redemption. Civilians wouldn't like that kind of attitude."

I came forward to let out a gentle whisper and said.

"As much as I want to roast you alive like my green coffee beans, I'd suggest you to change your habits. There is still time and soon you'll be able to see my son with a new version of you two."

**In the next chapter of Izuku: The Defiant Blade… **

"Where were you when I got hurt, physically, and mentally damaged back in Junior High? Where were you when I was screaming for help while I receive cuts, bruises, and coughed out blood? Where were you when I was in a dark place finding my true path?!"

Nightblade wearing his Shiketsu High uniform, with eight blades levitating behind his back, pointed his finger towards the number one hero.

All Might's smile faded, trying to calm the rival student and observed him before he could finally speak.

He taunted with a death glare.

"You claim to speak for the weak and oppressed, as if it doesn't move my blades. Your 'symbol of peace' leads to nothing but extermination!"


	4. Student Exchange Program

**Author's Note: **_This is only the teaser for the next main chapter which will be posted soon. Let me know what you guys think? Apologies for the late post as I've been inactive for quite a while, but I'll try my best to manage my time. _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Student Exchange Program

_ "When memories fade and darkness surrounds you, find the strength inside."_

Time: 3:00 PM

Location: Principal's office, Shiketsu High

**3 years later**

"Welcome to my office. Please, have a sit. I have an exciting proposal to offer." The Shiketsu High principal gestured his hand towards the vacant seat while looking at his student. The current star student of the hero school.

The student complied and comfortably sat on his seat with a stoic expression on his face. Though the word 'exciting' sounds anticipating, he never showed a single positive reaction. He looked first at the principal then lowered his head down on the principal's table with a written paper on it.

As usual, the principal expected him not to look surprised or whatsoever he asked.

"How's your internship going through? Looks like you have finally adjusted to the real environment—"

He cut him off.

"You don't need to ask. I've applied my experience back when I was in Hirana. I can handle the tasks and patrolling well without assistance. So far I haven't had any trouble since day one of my internships."

"Keep up the good work then. Anyway, I have something to propose to you." The principal handed his student the task paper.

"Hm?" The student took the paper and read it carefully.

While reading the paper, the principal started talking about the offer, more like a special program.

"Our school is a proud member of the association of hero schools across Japan and currently we are ranked 2nd as the most competitive hero-in-training school. In this paper, you are selected for a hero student exchange program and you'll be temporarily transferred to another hero school."

The student kept silent while reading the paper, but still listening to what the principal was saying.

"During your transfer, you'll be showcasing our values, cultures, and what you have learned here in Shiketsu. It's more like a cultural exchange, yes? Also, you will get to expose their way of life at the school you are temporarily attending. The program will last for three weeks."

The student turned his contacts towards the principal with a serious look.

"Of all the graduating students, why did you select me as the exchanged student? You should've selected our class president instead."

The principal sipped his mug of coffee and later on cleared his throat.

"You are versatile, able to adapt in different environments quickly, and flexible. You have a high intellect and strong will. I think for me you have the qualities of a Shiketsu High student representative. Your class president liked the offer, but declined due to a hectic schedule with her agency she's working at."

"I see." He nodded. "I would like to know what school I'll be attending."

The principal paused for a moment and let out a grin on his face. "Please manage your expectations 'cause I'm about to tell you–"

"Excuse me?"

"This is the school where you canceled your application after you graduate at Aldera. I don't have an idea why you didn't pursue it, but I think you made the right decision to study and hone your skills here"

The student's eyes widened with surprise and he stood up. His eight of surging, levitating titanium blades appeared from his back.

"Of all the hero schools, why did you pick UA?!"

The principal stood up as well to calm his student down with his maximum composure and lots of patience.

"Woah, woah, woah~! I never pick UA, there were a draw lots happened and unfortunately, it was the chairman's decision. We, principals of different schools just agreed and followed the program."

The student shook his head, backing away as his blades returned back to its original crest form on his muscular toned back.

"Let's put aside from the past and do our jobs instead, okay? Completing the program will give you extra merit."

The principal handed him the letter and fountain pen to the student with a grin.

"So, are you up to the challenge? Izuku Midoriya A.K.A Nightblade?"

Izuku wearing his glowing dark green and black compressed fighter outfit with a levitating crest on his back. His trimmed green haircut and a piercing on his right ear looking like a badass motherfucker.

He slowly nodded with a serious look.

"I guess it's all or nothing then…It's time to make an appearance."

"Of an old friend—"

He lowered down his head with a smirk on his lips.


	5. The Redeemer meets The Defiant

**Author's Note:**_ I am now back for weekly posting of chapters in this story. Expect 1-2 chapters per week depending on my schedule outside of the internet. _

_This is the continuation of the chapter I posted last time, thus the start of Student Exchange Program of Izuku at UA representing his school, Shiketsu High. _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

The Redeemer meets The Defiant

**2 hours prior to the class schedule**

_"Our student representative from Shiketsu will arrive 15 minutes before the start of your first class with his big bike wearing our formal uniform. Treat him with care and utmost UA hospitality~!" The Shiketsu principal spoke out with a positive tune, holding a mug of piping hot coffee. _

_"Of course we will! Rest assured the students and the faculty will take care of him 100%." Nezu, the UA principal chuckled before sipping his English breakfast. _

_"Glad to hear, old friend. But let me set your expectations about our star student." _

_Nezu raised one eyebrow with a curious look._

_"Hm?"_

_The Shiketsu principal adjusted his eyeglass and his necktie before showing his serious look, giving him a friendly reminder, merely a warning. _

_"For credential reasons, he accepted the student exchange program despite his hectic schedule at the agency he's been working at. Please note that my student has little resentments with your school, especially the former holder of your One for All." _

_Nezu tilted his head with wonder. "If you don't mind telling me why?" _

_"Personal reasons.." He cleared his throat. "If I were you, do not let Toshinori make a close contact at my student inside the campus as much as possible."_

_"Now you're making me worried, but sure." He smiled, jotting down notes on his notebook. _

_"Are there any more reminders for us to know?" _

_"Nah, not really. I've already given you a copy of my student's background and stats." He grinned and did his last say. _

_"You may contact me if you have further concerns." _

_"Gotcha'!" _

**_*WebEx video conference has been disconnected*_**

**xxx**

All students, regardless of level are all present at U.A. High as outside activities such as the hero internship and training have been moved to next month as the admin announced that the regular class and inside school training have resumed effective today, sunny Monday morning. Some, felt relieved for they have finally used the opportunity to rest, while the rest, of course wanting to gain experience in patrolling and kicking criminals' asses on the streets felt a bit disappointed for they have to return to do boring school tasks.

On a brighter note, the student exchange program has finally held inside the campus. Different representatives of each section, department, and level from various hero schools in Japan have arrived to share and exchange knowledge, ideals, and values to build connections and relationships regardless where they are currently attending, as long as they share their one main goal:

To build bridges and help one another to reach the path of symbol of peace in the community.

The class 3A class in the Hero department course building were all present and sat on their respective seats. The current class advisor and pro-hero, Shota Aizawa A.K.A Eraserhead is currently sitting on his desk and in front of him are his students patiently waiting for him to talk for an announcement, his ultrabook and also, holding papers of students' performance report from their hero agencies. Each four to five seconds he made glances of his students all grown up, buffed, and all matured. How he wished he could go back in time, the first week of the semester at 1A when he did his own way of teaching his students to become better heroes in the future.

It felt like yesterday to him.

He returned his look at his paper he is holding and let out a slight grin, later a chuckle.

_These brats have grown up so fast._

The newly delivered short brown envelope located on the side of the table, he motioned his hand towards the envelope before holding it with care. The students are not aware that inside the envelope contained one information paper.

An anticipating guest from a rival school in the West will arrive shortly.

Aizawa took his moment of reading the details of the paper such as his background and updated statistics:

Invictus Analysis Paper

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Codename: Nightblade

Division: Diamond

Age: 18

Quirk: Metal Manipulation (Ferrokinesis)

Role: Fighter/Assassin

Stats:

Power: 5/6 A

Speed: 6/6 S

Technique: 4.5/6 A-

Intelligence: 5.5/6 A+

Valiance: 5/6 A

Attitude: 3/6 B+

BAMF: 7/6 S+

He furrowed his eyebrows with a serious look with a mutter. Seriously? What the actual fuck did I read in this paper?

_You've got to be kidding me…. _He then returned the paper inside the envelope with mixed thoughts inside his head.

With all the great combat stats, but with a questionable attitude? Why and how did this student get qualified for the program?

Aizawa didn't want to judge the student so quickly as he too, wanting to meet the exchange student in person. Though he knew the Shiketsu student is the son of the café owner of Green Mantra coffee and has connections with the owner itself (he is a regular customer), he barely sees the teen ever since. He sighed and shook his head before arranging the papers in order and placed it on the side of the table. He set his laptop on sleep mode before standing up from his seat, walking towards the edge of the stage and yawned.

His casual all-black outfit with a wrapped scarf around his neck and combat boots. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and finally, announced something important for today in the middle of the homeroom session. He made an excuse for keeping them wait.

"Good Morning."

The students greeted back with a sense of formality.

Aizawa rubbed the back of his neck with a tired look on his face. He had an urge to go back to the faculty room to sleep inside his comfy sleeping bag, not giving any fucks, but he has to do his job since he is observing the Student Exchange event.

_I wished I could use a couple of time off… _He thought to himself

"As you have noticed today, our student and vice president of the class, Momo Yaoyorozu is not around today. Last week, the principal and I have chosen her to be our representative for the student exchange program and now attending at Ketsubutsu Academy High School. She will return to school after three weeks."

Almost all of the students were aware of their classmate's eligibility for the program as Momo have already informed them last weekend. They wished her good luck and reminded her to share her values to her designated hero school.

"And so, expect an exchanged student will occupy Yaoyorozu's seat until the end of the program. The student will be here shortly…" He yawned.

Without hesitation, the class president of the 3A, Tenya Iida raised his right hand. Aizawa motioned his eyes at his student and raised an eyebrow. He gave him a go-signal by nodding, expecting questions from the president.

The blue-haired stood up with great posture and asked.

"As the president of this class, may we know who the exchanged student is? Could you give us information about our guest?"

He sat down on his seat afterward.

"You know, I was about to tell you about it until you asked. Moving forward, I'm giving you short facts and information about the exchanged student." He fixed his scarf and later tied up his messy hair using a black elastic band.

While fixing his hair, he eyed carefully on the ash blonde before letting out words. Katsuki blinked twice upon being eyed by his class adviser.

"Three years ago, he used to be an applicant for the hero-in-training course at UA, but decided not to pursue his career here due to personal reasons and change of plans. Expect a student coming from Shiketsu High from the West. The second most competitive hero school." Aizawa returned his look at everyone.

The students gave a surprised look and made whispers, mutterings, and also exchanging questions at each other. Katsuki, on the other hand, felt like struck by a lightning bolt after hearing the little information from his teacher. He motioned his head down on his desk and starting to palpitate. He hadn't heard anything about him, the one who treated him like shit and it's been ages. He tried and tried to ask the father, but every time he asked about his current whereabouts, the father only answered that his son is away, studying in a rivalry school.

And now he knew coming from his teacher's knowledge about his former childhood friend. He'd been wanting to see him, to talk to him, to reconcile for his mistakes in the past….

For being a shitty friend he once was.

He wanted to start over with him…

The ash-blonde slowly let out a sad smile on his soft lips and returned his attention to the class.

Aizawa hushed them down, telling his announcement hasn't finished yet. The class complied.

"Unlike the other schools who are selecting class officers to participate for the exchange program, he is neither a class president nor vice president. But according to their principal, he is one of the star students of Shiketsu High holding a Diamond hierarchy division in terms of hero-in-training competitiveness and became part of their own big three of their school: The Trinity Force."

"Woah!"

The class looked amazed upon hearing the student's current achievements. They all couldn't wait to see this particular person. Katsuki just surprised with awe as he had never thought of him receiving milestones of his career as a hero-in-training student.

Aizawa glanced at the table and motioned his hand on the aluminum tumbler before sipping the slightly warm green coffee. He let out a sigh and continued.

"I know it's random but if you have heard, tried, and tasted beverages and pastries at Green Mantra Café, kindly raise your hands?"

13 out of 19 have raised their hands including Katsuki who is one of the regular customers of the café since he started studying at UA.

The short round brunette raised her hands and cheerfully yelled.

"I currently work there as a part-time cashier!"

Aizawa didn't mind the yell as he already knew his student's part-time work. He counted the hands by whisper before giving a nod.

_I see… _

"A short fun fact: He is the son of Green Mantra Café owner and former vigilante, Dragborn. A friend of mine."

The student made another wave of _Woah_, resulting in him to feel a little annoyed at them, acting like grade-schoolers.

The sleek yellow-haired Ojiro asked Uraraka with a whisper.

"You're working at the café, right? Have you already met the son of the café owner?"

Round face shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"I've been working part-time for a month now and no, I haven't met him in person. This will be my first time to see him. The owner is a private kind of person which I wouldn't blame him at all."

The constructive noise began to grow, talking about the said exchange student from Shiketsu High as Aizawa checked the ringing tone of his phone and found out it was the principal. He answered the call and asked.

The principal told him that the student has now arrived, standing in front of the big door of 3A.

The adviser nodded and hung up to face his students with a surprise announcement. He hushed them once again and ordered them to rise from their seats.

"Everyone. The exchanged student has arrived outside of the classroom. Kindly maintain your good behavior and attitude towards our guest. We must present the values and what you have learned in this institution. Understood?"

The 3A complied with a formal bow.

Aizawa left the class stage and walked towards the class door. Before reaching the doorknob, he finally saw through the small glass window on the door that the student is now waiting to be welcomed by the class.

He now reached the doorknob and slowly opened, letting the student enter inside the room.

The Shiketsu High student made his first footsteps inside the 3A room with good posture and his movement while walking.

He stopped walking and faced the students at the center stage with a well-built and mature appearance wearing his formal school uniform including a dark coat with a 'Shiketsu' logo printed on the collar. Inside his coat, he wore a white collared shirt, dark fit pants, black boots, and blue/orange uniform hat.

The students bowed at the guest and shouted with pride, representing their host school.

"Welcome to UA High School! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

The student blinked twice with a stoic look. Not wanting to express emotions in front of the crowd, he appreciated the courtesy from the class.

Katsuki couldn't help but to mesmerized the new look of his childhood friend. He is no longer the hostile Deku/Izuku he knew in the past. His looks and physical appearance have changed for good.

_I-Izuku…why do you have to be so fucking sexy and badass?! Fuck fuck fuck! _

He gave them a formal bow, a thanks for welcoming him to UA High.

Aizawa stood beside the student on stage and said.

"He'll be staying for three weeks and treat him with respect. There will be times he will do his knowledge cascade in our homeroom session so kindly listen to his discussion" He motioned his head on the student and asked.

"Please introduce yourself, your hero name and quirk."

The green-haired turned off his wireless ear pods on his ears by tapping on the right ear. He was a bit nervous upon entering the school where he used to dream to study and train, but the EDM and pop tracks on his phone soothe him to ease the nervousness away. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"I am Izuku Midoriya and my hero name is Nightblade! I'm 18 years old and I represent Shiketsu High School! My quirk is Metal Manipulation."

"I am honored to work with everyone—"

Izuku was about to say words of introduction when the ash-blonde couldn't help but to rush towards him on the stage and grabbed his left arm, pulling him for a tight embrace.

The whole class looked shocked at the actions Katsuki made to the guest of the school. Iida tried to stop him, but Aizawa called him not to.

The overflowing of tears appeared, pouring down on other's shoulders. His right hand was placed on the back of the other's head while the other hand wrapped around the waist.

Izuku felt a small amount of guilt of his disappearance, for he didn't leave a single word before going to Hirana where he trained with his mother. He felt the comfort and missed the sweet, salty scent of the now mature ash-blonde. His hat got lowered, burying his emerald contacts.

Katsuki, sobbing and hugging him tightly, not letting him go for a moment, let out words…

"E-Even we live in a complicated world…I-I have finally seen you…for the first time…"

"W-We've…finally met again…I-Izuku…"

Izuku understood his pain as he humbly replied in a low tone, trying not to be rude.

"Indeed…"

"But…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We are not the men we once were…"


	6. The Trinity Force

**Author's Note: **_Leaving you a flashback of how Inasa encouraged Izuku to join the Shiketsu's big three or also known as "The Trinity Force"_

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

The Trinity Force

Time: 5:30 PM

Location: Field of Justice battlegrounds, Shiketsu High

**_Some time ago before the present..._**

The training slash battlegrounds is inspired by the most played online game in Western countries. It is a kind of 5v5 battle mode in Shiketsu High where it is commonly used as a situation simulator by hero-in-training and general education students of Shiketsu High. This is also where they mold and show their skills on how to create both tactical and strategic decisions in times of crisis which they may apply in real life/death scenarios once they will become pro-heroes.

At the map, the rift is mirrored diagonally and features three lanes into the enemy base. Each lane is defended by three heavily-armored and dangerous mid-range turrets and an inhibitor, while the nexus is protected by a pair of turrets.

For each lane they have a role: Top lanes can be portrayed by close-combat quirk users such as bruisers. Vanguards, or fighters; Mid lanes can be portrayed by mid to long-ranged quirk users such as battlemages or warlocks; Junglers do not have a lane but they can help on assassinating squishy-type quirk users and most junglers are, of course, expert in execution, helping their teammates in advancing the battle; Lastly, the bottom lane where two quirk users were placed on opposite lanes and can be portrayed by ranged quirk users and support/enchanter quirk users.

Both sides of the map boast expansive jungles containing powerful quirk buffs, and the central river is home to two boss monsters and a scuttle crab that provide team-wide benefits which will enhance their movement, speed, vigor, and ability power.

The battleground is currently in use, but it may end the battle soon as the leader of the blue team, Izuku Midoriya or also known as 'Nightblade' together with his squad who are now facing their opponents and at the same time destroying the enemy red's base, nearly conquering the nexus.

The serious green-haired wearing his now damaged and ripped hero suit due to the battle, faced his mid-lane opponent, the leader of the red team, Inasa Yoarashi, also known as 'Gale Force' who is now feeling a bit exhausted, yet still feeling the burning passion of his so far favorite opponent and rival in the whole academia.

Opposing sides find Inasa a person who doesn't want to quit, well, in most situations except when he faces one of the star students of Shiketsu aside from him and the other valuable students of the institution. And so, he activated his powerful move at the defiant blade by creating a localized change in pressure and temperature, Inasa created twin storms that grows in size with each second. He then commanded the violent winds to release the storm, attacking his rival.

"Taste the fury of my whirlwinds with a burning passion, 'Zuku! " Inasa taunted with a smirk.

Izuku taunted back with a glare.

"I understand your burning passion, I really do but…."

Izuku's eight levitating blades on both sides are no fucking joke. No matter how strong the powerful whirlwind he brings at him, the dance of lethal blades mostly does the work, slicing the wind by half, canceling the strong violent breeze in the area.

"Let us end this mockery, Gale Force—"

Izuku then rushed towards Inasa, with the latter wondering if he could pass through the eye of the storm which Inasa activated it as a shield, protecting him from projectiles.

He fired a barrage, a massive number of blades that explode outward upon hitting Inasa, quickly disappearing his shield due to the sharp edges of each blade. Enemies hit by the blades are damaged and marked. Afterwards the blades formed a wall that will damage and slow him that walk through it.

Inasa got overwhelmed with the unknown powerful move he received from Izuku which led his knees to bow on the ground. Cuts and bruises around his body appeared and later, some drips of blood on his costume.

Izuku went inside the wall of blades, observing his rival with a stoic look.

"This is so far my ultimate move. The Vanguard's Edge. One more move of your single muscle will trigger my blades and it may pass you out if you keep on resisting, I would stay still on the ground and do nothing if I were you."

After Izuku advised him, Inasa let out a weak chuckle and bowed his head down on the ground twice, finally recognizing his rival's power with the utmost respect. He later raised a hand of surrender, telling his team to call it quits, thus ending the wargame. Izuku commanded his blades to return to its normal form, a normal rotating crest behind his back. The enemy's base and the nexus were completely destroyed by the blue team, making them the winner of the battle training.

The hardcore training ended and the participating students got patched up inside the infirmary with nurses who have a healing quirk. Our teacher gave students the evaluation papers and he too felt impressed at what they did in the rift. However, the teacher reminded Izuku not to be too harsh with using his quirk towards his classmate and rival of the team. He understood and told that he will go to his ward and apologize.

When Izuku felt a bit better after receiving a healing quirk and bandages from the nurse staff, he was about to leave his bed with his white robe on until a buzzed cut hair knocked on the door before entering the room with a smile on his face. Izuku's eyes blinked twice and decided to sit on the bed once again as he really didn't expect him to go inside the recovery room.

Izuku looked up to him down to his patched wounds around his arms chest and legs until I decided to look away.

"I know your purpose of visiting me here and I know you're still mad at me after the game, but please accept my—"

Inasa chuckled lightly and yelled. "No need for an apology because I believe every heroes should be ferocious and hot-blooded when in battle! And I just want to say that you did a good job back there and I applaud you for winning the nexus, 'Zuku!"

He did his signature and exaggerating bow that hit his forehead on the floor.

"PLEASE ACCEPT MY RECOGNITION AND RESPECT TO YOU, RIVAL!"

Izuku didn't know what to do with him nor even couldn't say a single word. He never wants to have a rival in the school as he only wanted to be stronger to be a pro-hero and nothing more. He rubbed his temples and told him to stop doing embarrassing things in front of him.

"I never desire to have a rival in this school as I believe that we have our own battles to face and as part of becoming a pro-hero, we have to focus on ourselves and prepare for the unknown."

Inasa tilted his head in confusion and later joined him by sitting on the bed beside him. After hearing the reply from Izuku, he let out a chuckle once again.

"You sure are serious and overthinking every time I talk to you, huh?"

He sighed, looking down on the floor.

"It's who I am, better get used to it."

Inasa smiled and replied. "Well, that can't be helped I guess…"

The two paused for a moment as Izuku grabbed a bottle of energy drink, drinking it in half to refuel and rehydrate. Inasa looked at the sunset from the open windows and made a starter.

"The after battle isn't the only thing why I came here to visit you, 'Zuku."

"Hm?" Izuku finished drinking as he too joined the sightseeing of the orange sunset.

"Our adviser and principal recommended you to join us, as part of the elite, the big three?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow with a doubt. Of all his classmates and schoolmates in the hero department, why did the admin chose him?

"The Trinity Force, huh?" He muttered.

"I heard that!" Inasa laughed.

"Of course you heard me as you're invading my personal space, idiot—" He joked.

"O-Oh—" Inasa blushed a bit as he moved away and blushed his temples. "S-Sorry, 'Zuku"

"If you're wanting me to say 'yes', sorry but I have to decline." He bluntly answered. "We've been classmates ever since day one and you know me well for I usually work as a lone wolf without relying on anyone—"

Inasa cut him off.

"But don't you want to work with the team? With us? Back in the battlegrounds, you do have leadership skills and create plans from out of the box with your men. You properly execute tasks to complete a certain goal and I think you're a great fit for the big three! Also, a true hero must have a partner in crime when doing missions am I right?" He grinned.

Izuku protested. "I believed the same, Inasa. But not anymore—"

"Well, what do you want to become then?" He raised an eyebrow.

He quickly answered.

"An underground hero working in the dark until dawn. I am Nightblade afterall."

Inasa sighed and stood up from his seat. Inside his robe, he grabbed a short envelope and gave it to the green-haired.

"You know, if we keep on arguing then you might activate your vanguard edge thingy inside this room so I'm giving you this folder instead." He grinned.

Izuku took the folder and asked.

"What is this for?"

He looked at him with a smile, remembering Izuku's main goal during their first day of school.

_'I wanted to prove them wrong! All Might…Those bullies from middle school…the unfair society. That I was right after all! That this scrawny teen with a weak quirk can also be a hero'_

"Before declining the offer, remember the day when you swore yourself in front of the class that you'd be stronger than you ever were. And now here you are, beating me into pulp." He walked out of the ward with a waved hand.

"You seem worthy to be one of The Trinity Force, Izuku. Now prove it."

He rarely encounters the other persona of Inasa, the serious one and after his final words before leaving the ward, he placed the folder at the bedside and started to think twice.

He never thinks of it as a privilege just because of the famous big three, but it will be an advantage and huge responsibility for he will hold the image and reputation of the school he is attending.

He hadn't heard updates of All Might nor Bakugou's progress for he is only focusing his growth and performance inside the hero school. But in the near future, they will soon realize that the former scrawny and weakling crybaby they teased and labeled as an underdog.

Has finally become exalted from the challenges he endured.


	7. Broken Bonds

Broken Bonds

Time: 12:00 PM

Location: Class 3A room, Hero Department, UA High

After the sudden hug and tears from Bakugou, he let go of Izuku and went back to his proper place as Aizawa told the exchanged student to sit on the vacant seat next to the heterochromatic teen. His thoughts of Bakugou's actions made him ponder for a while, let's say about a few minutes or so, but then he brushed it off and decided to listen to the class.

Three hours passed as the English Literature subject has finally ended for the first half of the day and now the lunch break has started. Izuku does not interact with his UA classmates that much, but he was actively participating in each subject inside the class such as sudden recitation and doing mathematical computations on the board when they had Calculus an hour ago.

The green-haired started packing his book and filler notes inside the black Fendi monster creature leather bag with his usual stoic look. The bag where he received from his father as a gift after reaching the Diamond hierarchy division and made it to the top 10 hero-in-training students in Shiketsu High. Moving forward, it isn't a surprise for he didn't experience any adjustment with the class subjects here in UA, but one thing bothers him is that why, all of the students of Shiketsu High graduating students, the principal and adviser picked him instead?

Securely zipping his backpack, he let out a sigh before standing up from his seat. He then saw three people approaching him and his seat which made him blink twice while staying composed without any fear. The ash-blonde which he used to be his 'childhood' friend, the one who hugged him all of a sudden before the start of the class; the bulk and ripped red-haired with a grin on his face; the slim yellow-haired with a black thunder mark on his hair.

Izuku, now wearing his Shiketsu hat and his backpack on his back tilted his head, eyeing directly at Katsuki. The ash-blonde made a starter with a slight smile from his lips.

'It's him again.' Izuku thought to himself, honestly admitted that the hug scene was really sudden and uncomfortable especially during his first visit at UA.

"H-Hey…I-I uhh…." He rubbed his temples, a bit nervous. "If you don't mind if I could introduce you to my friends. These are my best friends when I started attending UA. This is Eijiro Kirishima, Red Riot."

"Yo!" The red-haired let out a grin and waved. "How you doin'? I heard good things about your school, bro!"

"And this one is Denki Kaminari, Chargebolt."

"Sup, Nightblade? Nice to meet ya'! Please, feel at home here in UA~!" The yellow-haired Pikachu winked.

Izuku couldn't do anything but to bow twice as he is indeed carrying the image of his school. He answered with a low tone.

"Thanks…I'm honored to meet you two."

Bakugou offered him a handshake at Izuku, asking him for reconciliation, wanting to start over with their friendship, and also an offer to join them for lunch at the cafeteria.

"How about you could join us for lunch today, Deku-err I-I mean..I-Izuku!"

Kirishima raised his eyebrow with a puzzled look as Kaminari tilted his head with a thought.

'Why is Bakugou calling the Shiketsu guy a 'Deku'?'

Bakugou gasped with embarrassment before looking away, regretting what he called towards the green-haired and it was an honest mistake, an accident. Meanwhile, Izuku suddenly backed away and shoved the Bakugou's offering hand, rejecting the handshake.

His emerald eyes eyed him with anger while eyeing the ash-blonde. Bakugou thought he was expecting rays of sunshine at the blue skies and glitters of love from his former childhood friend but it wasn't. He only had one job to rebuild their bonds, but damn! He just made one big fucking mistake!

"Y-You..."

"D-Dek..err I-Izuku! L-Let me explain. D-Dammit!" He cursed himself.

"SHUT UP!"

Bakugou frowned before looking down on the floor.

Izuku's yell heard the whole class which made them stop on what they are doing. Good thing their last teacher has already left the room. The defiant blade pointed his index finger at him with his most defiant glare.

"T-That name...For three and a half years of parting ways from you, left for my own solitude and you are still calling that stupid name you made when we were kids?! Every fucking time you call that name, it just reminds me of how stupid and weak I was! You sure haven't changed much, huh?!"

The rest of the section witnessed the scene as the President of the class, Iida went on Izuku's side and tried to calm him down. Todoroki, Ato, and Uraraka joined as well, trying to lessen the tension. Bakugou's squad, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero went behind the ash blonde.

The two parties went silent while observing the situation.

Bakugou quickly came closer before grabbing the other's arm with his apologetic look.

"Please l-listen I-Izuku...I-I"

Izuku shut him off. "D-Don't you dare touch me!"

"Y-You two, please calm down!" Iida went on the middle to lessen the tension of the two. "What is going on here?! As the president of this class, I must know everything that happened right here and right now!"

"Tch heh.." He glanced at the class president then later the whole class as he started his explanation around the section. "Of course you deserve to know everything that happened here….or even before this bastard of your classmate made his first footsteps at UA!"

"W-What are you talking about, Midoriya?" Kirishima defended his best friend. "Bakubro is the nicest guy here in the hero department and he is one of the star students!"

Todoroki added. "I don't know your relations with Bakugou, but let me tell you one thing about him: He's the reason why I can finally utilize my two quirks during sports festival and I really owed greatly to him. Without Bakugou, I wouldn't be able to change my views towards my father or my family."

The other classmates started defending their classmates, telling the good sides of experience working and studying with him inside and outside the campus, but one thing they did not know is his dirty past. Katsuki appreciated his classmate's defense, but he shut them up with his one hand. He then looked at Izuku with a frown and said.

"If you really want to tell our past then please do so. My classmates deserve the truth after all. I can handle everything…"

Izuku eyed back at the ash-blonde and finally snapped with an eye twitch and smirk.

"Oh look what we have here~ It's the 'Harry Potter and the audacity of this bitch'!" He laughed. "Alright, sure, why not? Hmm..still can't believe I trained with the monks at Hirana to empower my quirk and calm my nerves until I studied in Shiketsu and later arrived here with you, the new 'friendly' and less asshole version just like the old defenseless me. You've finally shown my other persona, eh? Hehehe~"

He slightly chuckled as later on, he went on his serious side, telling his past with Bakugou.

"I'm not insisting everyone to believe me as this is based on my real experience and my side of the story. You'll be the judge if you wish to condemn his actions or not. I only came here to this program only for merit and nothing more."

The class went silent as they all started to listen to the other's plea, while Bakugou looked at him with a serious yet worried look.

"Bakugou and I were childhood friends, neighbors, and family friends…" He paused for a moment to take a deep breath before looking down on the floor and continued.

"We were best buddies and always played games indoors and outdoors, which we treated each other as real brothers…until we reached the age of five or six…"

Uraraka asked with curiosity. "What happened next then?"

"Young kids usually awaken their quirks at that age and so Bakugou and I have awakened ours which was a good thing. Unfortunately, due to Bakugou's traits and effects of his explosion quirk, his personality changed, so was our friendship. Sure, I got my quirk from my mother's side, but it was premature and couldn't able to activate my ability properly."

Izuku pointed again his index finger at Bakugou with anger.

"This classmate, your friend or best friend of yours…was a bully! I was a victim of bullying by Bakugou and his group of thugs…more like frats in Aldera Junior High!" He raised his voice in a higher octave which resulted from some of the class surprised at the revelations of their classmate's past.

"I-Izuku..." He couldn't handle the pressure because of the truth, but he deserved his classmates to know his hidden past.

"WHAT KIND OF A CLASSMATE AND A CHILDHOOD FRIEND WHERE HE ASKED YOU TO JUMP OFF THE BUILDING FOR YOU TO GET A BETTER QUIRK IN THE NEXT LIFE?! NOW, WOULD YOU STILL CONSIDER THIS CLASSMATE OF YOURS A FRIEND?! A BEST FRIEND?! A GOOD STUDENT IN UA?!"

Bakugou's squad looked dumbfounded as the rest of the students kept their mum, few were shocked as they didn't have any idea of what the two had been gone through.

"The beatings, picking mean names, and treating like a low life creature….the pain I had to endure back then….it was too much until I couldn't take it anymore and I thought that I'd be gone forever." He returned the normal tone of his voice and continued his speech.

"The true power of my quirk had awakened in its perfection and it happened after I got cornered by him and his group inside the home economics room. Dozens of blades and other kinds of metal appeared on my side. I taunted and gave them an ultimatum not to get in a way of my personal dreams to be a hero. With the effects of my transcendence, my personality changed. Bakugou tried to apologize and I told him that he deserved more than redemption. Thus, ending my ties with him, canceled my application here in UA and left for Hirana to train with my mother and the monks', months before applying for hero course in Shiketsu High."

Izuku eyed Bakugou once again and frankly answered.

"I-I hated you ever since you started treating me like shit...and I still have resentments towards you! I-I wanted to forgive you and I wish I could one day, but you were just the fucking jerk I grew up with and I just...gave up! I don't have any reason to forgive you, yet. Sure, you've grown big, strong, smart, and built your own reputation in this school, but this is not the time to rebuild my trust towards you."

Bakugou's eyes started to tear up with his soft sad expression on his face, witnessing the new version of Izuku, the new face of him with savage attitude. Those hurtful words made his heartbreak and of course, he can't take that. The idea of Izuku, not accepting the apology is just one of his greatest nightmare.

He bowed his knees on the floor, looking up and asked in a low tone. Bakugou's squad looked shocked at the actions Katsuki did towards the exchanged student.

"J-Just please...t-tell me anything I can do so you could forgive me..."

"What the hell are you doing, Bakugou?" Kaminari asked.

"Stand up, Bakugou!" Iida gestured him. "You're making fool of yourself!"

"B-Bakubro.." Kirishima frowned.

Todoroki just watched the two with pity. He wished he could do anything to stop the tension.

Izuku looked down on the begging ash blonde and watched him closely. Seconds after observing him, he looked away and shook his head.

"My mind has spoken. Like I said, this is not the time—" He grabbed his bag, apologizing to the UA students for wasting their time with a bow and slowly walked away.

"I-Izuku w-wait—!" Katsuki quickly stood up and ran towards the green-haired before wrapping his arms around other's waist. His teary-eyed face buried on other's back and cried. Izuku stopped his footsteps and felt the warm hug and the tears behind his back. He glanced at him, unsure of what is gonna show his feelings to his former childhood friend.

"I-I told you I'm sorry, I-Izuku…M-Midoriya! I'm sorry for calling you that name! I'm fucking sorry for I bullied you for all those years! I admit I was an asshole to you and I was not a better friend to you! There are times that I'm missing sleep because of my past…our past! But rest assured that I changed for good! And I'm trying not to be a jerk anymore!"

Upon hearing those words, he looked away motioned his head on the floor. He commanded him with a mutter.

"L-Let go of me.."

"N-No I won't~!" Katsuki, shaking his head, acting like a kid.

"I said get off of me!"

"N-No I won't, Izuku until you accept my apology!" Stream of tears appeared on his face and continued his say.

"Y-You were and are always on my mind! The achievements I received here inside and outside of UA, I wanted to share my milestones with you! You've been my inspiration to do good heroic things and now that you're here, I want to ask if you feel the same way as I do right now!"

"Bakugou, please let Midoriya go! You're making him uncomfortable!" Iida yelled.

"Tch…" His gritted teeth appeared with a slight blush on his cheeks. Fists were clenched and his eyes started to water, but not wanting to stream his tears down on his face. By force of will, he used his strength to push him away using his right elbow. Bakugou felt the rejection as he got pushed back on the wall with flooding tears on his face.

Izuku didn't want to glance nor even want to answer Bakugou's question. He opened the door and exited the room with a mutter from his lips.

"I guess my patience will be tested here… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Spirit, guide me."


	8. The Invitation

**Author's Note:** Btw, I replaced Mineta with an original character of this story 'cuz I don't feel like putting him here lmao sorry not sorry. Thanks Harcasekara for creating the OC!

* * *

The Invitation

_"They await my words….what should I tell them?"_

Timeframe: 5:00 PM - 8:30 PM

Location: Hero department/Heights Alliance, UA High.

After the drama occurred inside the 3A classroom where Bakugou and Midoriya made a scene, the rest of his first day did not look as surprising than he'd thought. He decided to keep his cool, participated in class discussions with different instructors and after school roamed alone around the campus. With the help of his fellow classmate and president of 3A class Iida, he somehow felt impressed at how big their facilities are especially the training grounds and simulation rooms where students can use them to improve their skills.

At the end of the tour, though, some of his new classmates in 3A naming Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero encouraged him to join and hang out, he declined and gave them an excuse noting his social battery drains quickly when joining in a group and with that kind of strange personal attributes, people mistakenly label him as antisocial or does not give a damn except for himself.

At the Heights Alliance where the school gave him a vacant dorm room located on the 3rd floor and inside of it, the room looks minimalist and it does not have any dazzling nor special stuff inside considering he's only staying in the school for three weeks. A decent bed, a small study area which includes books and a laptop, a small kitchen, and a tv. That's it, nothing more.

After a quick shower at the public showers, he returned to his room and changed his outfit to more comfortable and relaxed sleepwear: Dark-green tank top and black jersey shorts. Despite the cold weather reported on the news, he can handle the temperature as long as he has a piping hot of coffee with him and a small heater inside his room.

He sat on his study and opened his laptop. Opened the email on the browser and created an email by typing on 45 wpm with twenty recipients of his UA classmates including the advisor of class 3A, leaving a message for tomorrow.

_Plus Ultra Mail!_

_Recipients: Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochaco, Asui Tsuyu, Ashido Mina, Aoyama Yuga, Sato Rikido, Koda Koji, Kirishima Eijiro, Kaminari Denki, Ojiro Mashirao, Todoroki Shoto, Tokoyami Fumikage, Sero Hanta, Jiro Kyoka, Shoji Mezo, Hagakure Toru, Bakugou Katsuki, Masuta Ato_

_CC: Aizawa Shota, Yaoyorozu Momo_

_Subject: Knowledge Sharing & Training_

_Hi all, _

_I hope all is well!_

_As part of my student exchange program and with the permission from your class adviser, I will be having a knowledge cascade_ _tomorrow where I will share my experience and what I do in Shiketsu High. Also, I will showcase you my talents during our training on the said date. I may challenge some of you. Better get ready._

_Wearing your hero costumes for the training is highly encouraged. _

_Again, thank you for welcoming me here in UA. _

_Be at peace._

_-Izuku (Nightblade)_

He sent his email and later sipped the remaining liquid of coffee before closing his laptop. Sitting on his wooden chair while looking outside of the opened window with mixed thoughts inside his head.

_'Wouldn't Katsuki forgive if I hadn't fully awakened my quirk back then?' _

_'Did he really change for the better? Or just a show-off because he's aware that I'm part of the elite of Shiketsu?' _

_'Does a person's well-being really matters based on their quirks'? _

_'If he really has changed, why is he still calling me that stupid name'? _

Those thoughts led him to overthink, but then he shrugged it off by shaking his head and headed on his bed to call for a night. Later he lied on a twin size bed, tugging his sheets and soft pillows before slowly closing his emerald eyes, resting to prepare for tomorrow's activity.

On the other room located at the 2nd floor where Bakugou stays wearing a casual black fitted tank top and gray joggers. He was doing his advanced study using his laptop on his bed when he received an email from Midoriya. Once he read the important message, his eyes grew wide and made awe on his face. The surprising part when he read the last part of Izuku challenging anyone from the class which made him excited.

His hero outfit has come out fresh from the laundry and well-maintained gauntlets has recently repaired from the support department are all placed on the side of his bed. He may be failed on fixing his relationship with his former childhood friend for the first time, he will never give up on rebuilding his bonds with the new version of Midoriya. His years of talent, hardwork with his quirk, and attitude will provide him opportunities in the future of pro-heroes. He wishes one day Izuku will recognize that he really changed for good.

A soft blush on his face and a smile on his lips, he muttered, thinking of the matured green-haired broccoli.

"I-Izuku…"

**xxx**

**On the next chapter of Izuku Midoriya: The Defiant Blade….**

_(Author's Note: I'm leaving you a little teaser. Below are his rules of combat and he will demonstrate it to everyone during the training. The next chapter titled, "Supreme Display of Talent" will be posted at the end of the week.)_

**The Art of Combat by Nightblade**

1\. Your eyes are the first line of defense – always watchful and stay prepared for the upcoming attacks and moves of your foes.

2\. Mind your form when launching an attack.

3\. Always attack at a right angle.

4\. Keep your distance.

5\. Let them see what you're made of.

6\. Show them no weakness.

7\. Remember why you fight

8\. Always stand strong. Nothing can break you

9\. Keep in mind – you are the sharpest where you break!

10\. "Balance be damned, wipe them out!" – in case your life is in critical condition, give them your all and your spirit and will give back. It will not be wasted.


	9. Teacher Midoriya for a Day

**Author's Note: **_Shall I make a special Christmas chapter where Izuku is invited to join 3A Christmas party? Let me know in the comments section! :D _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Summary: **_Class 3A adviser Aizawa called in sick and will not be able to report for the homeroom session to his class. Instead, the exchanged student from Shiketsu is taking over the class for a short time and will showcase facts and information about the school he is currently attending._

Teacher Midoriya for a Day

_"Some wait their turn, and some take what they deserve."_

Time: 8:45 AM – 11:30 AM

Location: Class 3A Hero Department/P.E. Training Grounds, Hero Department, UA High

Izuku turned off the alarm on his smartphone and got up from the bed and was the first one to go at the showers as he is utter conscious, wanting to go bath alone without a companion to rid off tension and stress inside his mind. Five minutes later, he returned inside his room to change finally with his boxers on, he looked in front of the mirror and observed scars and visible marks on his right shoulder, arms, muscular chests, his six-pack, and down to his legs. He got those mostly from his training back in Hirana and others when he started attending in Shiketsu and side missions during his internships and that one special mission where the school exempted him to participate in the provisional hero license event.

He ruffled his soft messy dark green hair with a weak grin on his lips.

"You sure have been through a lot, huh?"

He sighed and turned back and began putting on his Shiketsu uniform including his coat since the weather is starting to get cold and heard the news about the snow starts to fall down from the skies in the next couple of days.

Izuku left the Heights Alliance dorm at 7:45 and before leaving the building, he saw few morning and worn-out faces of his UA classmates who had just woken up from their slumbers and holding their towels and shower essentials around the hallway, probably going straight to the showers. They exchanged greetings and a bow notably the class president of the class, the yellow-haired, the alien-looking pink-haired, and the heterochromatic eyed teen. He let out a relief for he did not see the ash blonde on this floor he is currently staying for he was told that Katsuki's room is located downstairs. Though not wanting to see him every day in this school, he must do his responsibilities as the exchanged student of his school.

At 8:00, he is the first student who reported inside 3A classroom and it seems the class adviser has not arrived yet, but he informed Aizawa last night via email that he'll be doing his knowledge cascade during the homeroom session. Arriving too early or being punctual before the start of the class is part of his nature. He does not want to waste his time waiting for his classmates to come inside the classroom, he brought up his laptop from his bag and checked his short powerpoint presentation to make sure everything is concise and complete.

**xxx**

Thirty minutes have passed as the whole class are present inside the room. When Katsuki was the last one to arrive, he made a quick glance before completely looking away. He even avoided and ignored the signature smile and the greeting from the ash blonde. Izuku can adjust with the school environment yet he's having a hard time adjusting with the ash blonde's personality, way different than the last time they confronted each other back in Aldera. He'd even wanted to ask him why he is acting all nice and friendly around UA? Did the school change him for the better or knew his background before accepting him in the hero course?

But of course, he does not have time to reconcile with him.

On the other side, though completely ignored by the green-haired teen, he will not give up nor lose as he will try his best to reconnect and rebuild bridges with Izuku no matter what until the end of his exchange program. He is also looking forward for the training exercise as he will witness his childhood friend's talent and what he has learned in the rival school. His supportive best friend and seatmate, Kirishima saw the scene and got his back, telling that everything will be alright in due time.

"You think he will accept my apology soon?" He asked with a doubt feeling.

Shitty hair patted the other's back and grinned, comforting his best buddy.

"Of course! Just don't be in a rush. As long as you're staying true and redeemed yourself, sooner or later he'll finally realize that you've changed. I got your back bro!" He chuckled.

"How I wish…but thanks" He sighed.

The class president stood up from his seat and walked towards the stage. Now facing his classmates, telling to listen as he has an announcement to make. Holding his smartphone on his left hand, he told them that their class adviser called in sick this morning and will not be having a homeroom session today.

"Ehhh?!"

The whole class (except for Izuku) looked surprised, considering their teacher and pro-hero is rarely taking personal time-off or even filing a sick leave.

"You have heard that right." Iida nodded and continued his say.

"However, he told me that our classmate from Shiketsu High Izuku will take over the Homeroom session for he will be having his knowledge cascade presentation to the class."

Once they have heard the announcement, all their heads are motioned to the green-haired. As for Izuku, he blinked twice and looked at everyone with a rested bitch face expression.

"You all seem to be surprised upon your teacher's announcement. I suppose you've already read the email I gave to everyone last night, yes?"

Everyone in the class said 'yes' with ecstasy, feeling all excited at the presentation Izuku will prepare for the class. He sighed and stood up from his seat, grabbing his laptop and answered.

"Very well then." He nodded.

"My presentation will be short and simple. Nothing fancy and it won't take long…I guess…? You can ask questions during my report if you wish."

Iida let Midoriya enter the stage and assisted him to connect his laptop on the projector via Wifi. A couple of minutes of matching the device, a presentation has appeared on the whiteboard showing the introduction and overview of his report.

Bakugou, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero, Uraraka, Masuta, and Kaminari cheered at him with a clap.

"Do your best, Midoriya!"

In front of the class, he heard and saw the cheer from his classmates including Katsuki with his genuine charismatic smile, making his right eye twitch with annoyance. He appreciated the cheer but he does not necessarily need it.

"Yeah…I didn't need your cheers, but thanks…if you all insist..." He rubbed his temples with a slight blush of embarrassment, looking away.

_'Too much positivity and energy in this school. Is this what All Might taught them?' _He thought to himself.

Bakugou let out blush and a chuckle upon witnessing Izuku looking embarrassed.

_'Even if he's matured, he's still cute just like the old times…' _He thought to himself.

In a few moments of finally setting up the presentation in front of the class, the constructive noise had finally settled and went silent, waiting for him to have his first knowledge cascade. Izuku, now holding his wireless presentation remote equipped with laser pointer stood on the side of the presentation background. He bowed and introduced to himself once again. He even joked to everyone that being a homeroom teacher for a day wouldn't hurt them or it may probably hurt once he challenged them for a duel for the upcoming training exercise. Some laughed and few were now fearing for their lives, unknown for what Izuku is capable of especially with his quirk.

He began presenting pictures of the whole main building of the school, department buildings, and examples of students wearing various uniforms inside the campus. Of course, the yellow-haired Pikachu couldn't handle his blush and sudden smoke from his ears upon seeing sample pictures of pretty girls wearing their uniforms with short skirts. He mentioned his school is formal private and exclusive which is listed as one of the expensive hero schools to study and train as a pro-hero. Of course, he told them that he's exempted from paying tuition as he is one of the full scholars of the school, resulting his classmates to look shocked at how lucky he is to attend in Shiketsu High.

_Talent _

_Honor _

_Discipline_

These are the core values of Shiketsu High where Izuku practiced as a hero-in-training student and now presented it to his UA classmates and explained each core value in a very simplified way. Without any of these values, you wouldn't be able to reach your full potential as a Shiketsu student whether you're enrolled in a hero program or not.

_'Go beyond. Plus Ultra!'_, is UA High School's official motto, whereas Shiketsu has its own motto which applies to every Shiketsu student, regardless of what program they chose in the institution.

_'Never falter'_

The motto has a hidden meaning behind it which Izuku shared it to everyone. He stated that there are many ways to face the things that can hinder you from unlocking your full potential. Become an everyday challenger, conquer your fears, and be victorious at the end of the day, because not only you have the quirk to use or the strength to fight, the deadliest thing you can bring within dark times is faith in yourself.

"The motto may be short, but it is very special for all of us." He nodded while pointing the presentation using the laser.

On the multiple slides, he presented the different student programs in Shiketsu. Other than the hero course, they also have general education course, support, and management course. He also shared that even a quirkless individual can also enroll and study in Shiketsu High which left some of his UA classmates skeptical. And so, he stopped reporting when someone raised their hand. A pink-haired and skinned with a creepy looking eyes took up her courage to ask the green-haired.

Izuku raised an eyebrow and said.

"Mind if you introduce yourself and your quirk. I only know a few…"

"Right—" She stood up and brought her smile to the class.

"Mina Ashido~! My quirk is Acid!" She giggled.

"I see." He nodded. "And your question?"

"O-Oh yes. U-Uhhmm… May I know why your school is accepting quirkless applicants? We all know a person without a quirk is unlikely to get enrolled in a hero school even if they apply for a non-hero program—"

Izuku cut her off with a serious look and answered in all honesty.

"Because the school still believes in them and their capabilities. They can be so much more. Quirkless or not, the school treats us equally and they are encouraging us to be better in every single day until we reach our goals. Just like in UA, we too go beyond our limits."

Mina nodded as she gained some knowledge from her fellow classmate. She thanked him and sat on her seat.

Before continuing his presentation, he asked if there are any questions relating to the topic.

"O-Oh~! Midoriya bro! I have one if you don't mind!" The red-haired raised his hand with his bright smile.

He motioned his head towards the person who is raising his hand. He nodded.

"Ah, I think I remembered your name? Eijirou Kirishima? Red Riot? Bakugou's best friend, yes?"

"That's a yes and a yes! Hahaha!" He laughed, rubbing his temples.

Katsuki blushed a bit upon hearing his family name. It's very rare for Izuku to call his formal name and **NOT **the 'Kacchan' nickname.

"Right…" Izuku nodded. "And your question is?"

"Well, uhmm…If your school accepts a person without a quirk, what programs can a quirkless person enroll though?"

"Good question.." He cleared his throat.

"They can enroll in any course they desire depending on their performance during pre-qualifications. General education course? Not a problem. Support course? Go ahead. Management course? It's their call. Want to be a hero? Suit themselves.." He grinned.

"W-What?! Really?!" Kirishima and a few of his classmates overreacted after hearing quirkless people can enroll in a hero course.

Izuku raised his index finger upwards and added.

"Although…"

"Eh?" The class reacted.

"Although they can enroll in a hero program, it doesn't mean they will be a full-fledged hero once they graduated. They have a special and separated program where they can be trained and part of the police force and secret service agents. The program is likely related to the main hero course. I've made friends with few and sparred sometimes. And yes…they're very skilled even without a quirk."

The blue-haired class president commented.

"It's a nice thing to hear from your school that they can accommodate them even if they don't inherit a quirk. I wish UA could have that program in the future."

"Thanks. And I think they will someday." Izuku bowed.

"I mean I wish every hero school could have that program like yours too~!" The brunette haired added.

The whole class agreed.

And so, Izuku continued the rest of the presentation with bliss which lasted for another fifteen minutes. Questions he received from his UA classmates like student life of an average Shiketsu student, their way of living, extracurricular activities, training areas for hero-in-training students, and others. Izuku, being bombarded with questions can be tiring, but he must do his obligation as the exchanged student. Nevertheless, he enjoyed entertaining them by sharing his answers. Two schools may be rivals in terms of academics and hero competency, in the end, they share the same goal for the community.

At the end of the presentation, the class stood up and clapped their hands, thanking Izuku for sharing some information and facts about the school he is currently attending. As for Izuku, he bowed twice and thanked everyone for their participation during the sharing session.

Amidst the positivity formed inside the room, Katsuki grew some balls and released his courage on asking Izuku one personal question. When Katsuki raised his right hand, the class fixated their eyes on him.

"I-I uhh…I have a question for you…I-Izuku…"

When Katsuki spat out words, waiting for the confirmation, some students eyed on the green-haired.

Izuku breathed deeply and eyed him back with a serious look.

"Of course you have, Bakugou…"

**NOT **Kacchan. Just Bakugou…

Izuku tilted his head, waiting for the question.

"Let me hear it~" He answered in a low sensual tone.

Katsuki gulped, cold sweats formed on his forehead. He bravely asked in a normal tone.

"A-Aside from what you've said on the first day of your visit here in UA. I-I would like to ask you this…"

"Why did you choose to enroll at Shiketsu instead of UA?"

"Is it because of you, wanting to be stronger than the past one, or…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is it because of me?"

Izuku's wireless presentation remote suddenly dropped on the floor.

His eyes went pitch black.


	10. Green Mantra Cafe - Holiday Special

**Author's Note: **_Let's pause the bad blood of Izuku and Katsuki, shall we? In this chapter, this is Touya Todoroki/Dabi's first debut in the story who is NOT a villain. I just decided to make him a normal barista guy in his mid-20's doing his job to reach the ends meet 'cuz adulting and paying bills is important to him than creating chaos in the city. This special side story happens AFTER 'Broken Bonds' chapter._

_Happy Holidays to all wherever you are!_

**Summary: **_After his first day of the student exchange program, Izuku is not aware of what's happening at his family's coffee business currently staying at Heights Alliance inside the UA vicinity. He wanted to pay a visit and help the cafe, unfortunately, student duties always get in the way. _

_Far away from the tension that happened between Izuku and Katsuki on that day. There is one charming and hardworking team player inside the cafe where he will light up the mood of the customers in the middle of a cold, snowy night._

Green Mantra Café - Holiday Special

At 6:00 PM, the lighting of the café automatically changed to dim, so did the ambiance of the whole slowly adjusted. Outside the windows, visible small snow flurries began to appear in the night skies thus the season of cold winter has finally come for the month of December. The café is packed mostly with high school students and a group of salarymen and women who have recently finished their responsibilities from school or work, holding warm mugs of the favorite beverage and at the same time, taking bites of their freshly baked pastries.

The owner of the café and former vigilante, Hisashi changed something on the chalkboard stand, which includes the 'Coffee of the Night' and a 'Special Performance for Tonight'. For the drink this evening, he recommends his customers to try their limited edition 'Double Matcha Latte with Espresso shot' and 'Salted Caramel with French Vanilla'. The two can be served hot or iced, depending on the customer's preference.

While managing his café with his wife, his co-brewmaster, two other staff, and taking care of his customers, he regularly checks his son by sending messages or sometimes a call. He knew about the program his son is currently working at, but at the same time worried for his son will meet his former childhood friend.

Katsuki is one of his regular customers and usually gets his drinks, let's say about 2 to 3 times a week. Hisashi knows his favorite drink: Green robusta coffee. He once asked him if he could try other drinks, or something new, but the ash-blonde always refuses to tell him that he will not get tired of the taste and the drink gives him energy for both training and studies. He also added the drink reminds him of the day his former childhood friend unleashed his power to him back in Aldera: Strong and Bitter.

Hisashi prayed to the heavens and wished his son would accept Katsuki's redeemed personality and not thinking the past and arrogant him, because he too, already forgave him and gave him a second chance to start over again.

And to this day, he hoped the Gods will grant his request.

Once the snake-looking lines of customers at the counter have cleared, he checked the notification of his phone and it seemed his son replied on his message.

**Wazzup App**

_Hisashi: How's my little broccoli doing? Is your first day in UA, okay? Hehe, get it? 'UA'? 'Okay'? *insert Haha emoji*_

_Izuku: Thanks for trying, Dad. Not funny at all… _

_Hisashi: Well, there's me trying to lighten up the grumpy mood of yours. Kidding aside, How's everything there? _

_Izuku: I just met him on my first day. I guess you're right about what you said._

_Hisashi: Aaaand? *inserted three wow emojis* _

_Izuku: I don't think he was acting like an asshole like he used to. _

_Hisashi: But did you forgive him, yes? _

_*After five minutes* _

_Hisashi: Well? Your dad is waiting for your reply, ya know? _

_Izuku: No…._

_Hisashi: Eh? You can't be serious, right? _

_Izuku: You can't make me forgive him for what he'd done. Ugh.. You know what, dad? Let's call it a day. I'm tired and I'm still making school works. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Tell mom that I love her. Good night, dad. _

_*conversation ended* _

Behind him, his co-brewmaster was reading the conversation grinning and letting out a soft chuckle. A tall black dyed with a few traceable red hair strands wearing a black polo with a green apron, beige cargo pants, and black boots.

Hisashi glanced his head only to found out it was his co-worker who was chuckling while reading the messages on his phone. He gave him a jokingly stern look.

"Oi, oi. You should be working—"

Touya cut him off.

"Correction, boss….it's 'performing'. My mind and body are ready for a special performance at our little café stage, eh?" He winked.

"Riiiight~" He rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone.

Dabi turned away, placing each cleaned plates on the wooden dish rack.

"I don't usually work with your son in the café that much, but judging on what I read on the message, 'Zuku needs to chill, ya' know?"

"I don't know, Dabi. Maybe he's just having a hard time adjusting while attending the exchange program. Hope on the day or two he'll finally realize that former bastard of his friend redeemed for good."

Hisashi sighed while putting his phone in his pocket before looking around the customers enjoying drinks in the café.

"Welp— Good luck with that then." He nodded with a smile, now removing his green apron. He asked for another follow-up question. "Oh, by the way, is there any chance 'Zuku met my little brother, Shoto? Tell your son to say 'hi' to my bro." He winked

"I believe so. I'll message him until his mood gets a bit lighter than today…" He nodded.

Hisashi observed his co-brewmaster exiting the café counter and now proceeding through the café stage where he will perform his own Christmas cover to all the guests warming themselves with drinks and a pack of friends and colleagues around each table.

Touya has been working with Green Mantra Café for two years and counting. He was employed and helped by Hisashi and Inko from escaping his dark and abusive past. From early childhood up to teenage years, his father Enji forced him to be a successor of him, the head of Todoroki with his harsh and cruel training he underwent where none of the hero community nor the public know about dirty secrets of his family.

Without the knowledge from the Todoroki clan except for his siblings, Hisashi helped him graduate in a community college earning hospitality management degree and currently living in a small apartment, a few blocks from the café. Aside from working, he sometimes plays the piano or sings together with his ukulele in a café to entertain his customers, resulting in high school girls fall in love with his charming personality.

With all the kindness Izuku's family gave to him, he owed them greatly to them for bringing him another hope in this complicated world.

The scars he received from the past turned into a beauty, a new life, a new chapter to write, new memories to create.

**xxx**

Now sitting on a piano bench stool, facing at the fancy-looking digital piano equipped with a microphone. Dabi turned on the audio and made some microphone check, then he faced his audience and introduced himself. The crowd turned their heads on the person at the stage.

"I've seen familiar faces here, probably our favorite customers." He let out a soft chuckle. A few of the audience, mostly schoolgirls clapped, making him raised his right eyebrow.

"I haven't performed yet, why are y'all clappin'?"

Everyone laughed, including Hisashi who is just staying in the counter observing him.

Dabi spoke to the mic with a grin. "Now, now…The season is getting cold and the holiday is fast approaching. I'm going to play and sing a song to warm your hearts tonight. This song is dedicated to those who are lost or losing hope. Let me tell you that you're not alone in this battle. Also…this song is especially dedicated to my mum. I miss her so much."

He started pressing the keys on his piano with his eyes closed, doing his opening intro of the song.

_Christmas night,_

_Another fight,_

_Tears we cried,_

_A flood_

_Got all kinds of poison in, of poison in my blood_

_..._

_I took my feet_

_To Oxford Street,_

_Trying to right a wrong_

_"Just walk away," those windows say, but I can't believe she's gone._

_..._

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_..._

_Up above candles on air flicker_

_Oh they flicker and they float_

_And I'm up here holding on to all those chandeliers of hope_

_..._

_And like some drunken Elvis singing_

_I go singing out of tune_

_Singing how I've always loved you, darling, and I always will_

_..._

_Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_Still waiting for the snow to fall_

_It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

_..._

_Those Christmas lights light up the street_

_Down where the sea and city meet_

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_..._

Dabi looked at the audience and shouted. "Come on everyone, sing with me!"

Some audiences walked near the edge of the stage and sang together with him.

_..._

_Those Christmas lights light up the street_

_Maybe they'll bring her back to me_

_Then all my troubles will be gone_

_Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

_..._

_OooooohhhhOoowhhh~_

_..._

_Oh Christmas lights light up the street_

_Light up the fireworks in me_

_May all your troubles soon be gone_

_Those Christmas lights keep shining on_

_._

_._

_._

Ending his outro with the piano, he finally stood up and bowed to everyone as the audience clapped and few were yelling for another request of another song. With all the crowd cheering for the brewmaster, a man outside of the window witnessed the performance inside the café. Wearing a dark brown coat, a black beret hat, and leather gloves, he let out a small smile from his lips before leaving the scene.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You've made your own path after all, but in a simpler normal life."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I'm proud of you…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"T-Touya…" _


	11. The Defiant's Dance

**Author's Note: **_Happy 2020 everyone! I hope you all have a good start in this decade. Thanks again for leaving your inputs in the last chapter and I appreciated it. Let's kick off with a new chapter of this month. In the first part of the chapter, I borrowed lines from a video game titled 'Fire Emblem: Warriors', the support conversation between Takumi and Xander. Sorry for keeping you wait. Hahaha Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Summary: **_In this chapter, it contains a short flashback of Izuku's past where he has been training himself in the northern mountains of Japan called The Temple of Lasting Altar located in province of Hirana. He is keeping himself so busy, trying to push his limits until he gets exhausted, unable to hit nor take down his targets. Soon, his mother witnessed his training, shows up, and shares her experience to his son: that too much hard work will physically and mentally drain you._

The Defiant's Dance

Time: 5:30 PM

Location: Remote forest, 100 meters away from Temple of Lasting Altar

**Two months ago before attending Shiketsu High…**

"Haaargh…! Hiiyah!"

Izuku quickly dashed to his target dummy with his array of blades. His lethal move calling it bladesurge, one of his most used abilities he created that cut the dummy in half.

Panting with sweats dripping from his face as he looked around the dummies he has taken down on the ground.

"Huh….only 23 out of 30 metal and wooden dummies today? Tch…How quaint…" He sighed, wanting to finish the remaining targets around him.

"Guess I'd better sharpen my blades quickly. I'm not leaving until I take down the remaining dummies around me—"

"Izuku, my dear~! What are you still doing here in the woods? It's getting dark and you have to return to the temple for dinner!"

He was interrupted when his mother Inko appeared in the woods with a worried look.

"O-Oh. Hi there mom…"

"Have you been at this all day? Surely, the monks and I are letting you have a break after training whenever you want."

Holding a body towel from her hand, Inko threw it directly at her son. Izuku caught the towel with his right hand before wiping his face.

"N-No. Not until I'm satisfied with my performance…Wait, wouldn't you suppose to help the maidens preparing dinner. Why do you care anyway?"

Inko crossed her arms with a pout. "Two reasons: First, training too hard will actually worsen your skills. Second, I'm your mother, silly!"

"Of course I'm your son geez…" Izuku jokingly rolled his eyes. "Well, that's easy for you to say. You've already mastered your quirk. But for me? I don't have luxury and time for rest—"

His mother laughed and walked closer to him. "Haha! The luxury of rest, huh? Izuku, please listen well…"

"When I was around your age, I trained much like you do….to excess."

He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Eh? Is that so?"

She nodded with a smile. Placing her index finger on her cheek before looking up at the dark skies. "Oh yes, I often trained until I could no longer levitate myself or even lift a single object using both of my hand and head. I was proud of my efforts until I realized I was, in fact, setting myself back. I spent almost as much time bedridden from exhaustion and headache as I did actual training which made your dad worry for a few days."

Izuku tilted his head, not that satisfied at what his mother was telling about her experience.

"I-I uhh…I still have a hard time seeing you fail at anything though…"

"That was not my only folly, dear. Another time before you were born I wandered off to fight a big creature alone in the deep dark woods of Hirana. I lost sight of the trail back home. I wandered lost for almost a week. When I finally returned, I was parched, feeling light and thin and near death. When I lost my balance and about to pass out, Hisashi caught me with his arms."

As the next situation his mother told to him, he was finally pleased and blinked twice. "W-Wait..What the hell, mom? How could you have done something so reckless?"

Inko grinned, placing her one hand on other's soft dark green hair before ruffling it. "The same reason you're out here taking down dummies with your deadly moves and blades in the woods: Pride."

Izuku closed one eye upon being ruffled. "Pride huh?" He mumbled.

"Yes, dear. I was impatient. I thought I could reach my potential and became powerful quickly. But let me tell you one thing you can carry in the future: There is no shortcut. If you train too hard, you will end up getting hurt. I never realized before how much you remind me of myself back then."

Though amused at the good words coming from his mother, Izuku again protested with a serious look.

"Mom…I can tell you to speak the truth. But I simply can't wait!"

"Yes. You're as stubborn as I was too. Well, I have an idea…" Inko looked directly at her son with a smile, asking for a request.

"Izuku, allow me to watch your training in the next daylight, then later I will join you in your training."

Izuku's eyes widened upon asking the request, backing away with two steps.

"Are you serious, mom? Look, I think you've done more than enough of letting me train with my quirk in the temple."

"If you're going to be reckless, you may as well have some supervision. I won't let you get hurt because of the training ever again. As someone who has been where you are now. I can offer you further guidance, such as maintaining your form with the blades and also keeping the balance of art and combat. Lastly, I can pull you back just when you're about to go over the limit."

He sighed and later nodded with a slight smile. "Well, I certainly won't turn down training coming directly from a skilled former vigilante Psyche, and my own mother."

"Good. We can begin once you've taken a short break. The last thing I want to see is your blades perfectly flowing from your moving hands and feet."

"Thanks, mom. Just don't get upset if I get overboard." Izuku grinned.

"Oi, oi! I'll worry about that when it happens!"

"All right. Now, I'm getting hungry. Let me just gather my blades and we're good to go… Say, what's for dinner tonight?"

Inko smiled. "Katsudon for tonight, dear."

Izuku's one eye twitched upon hearing the tonight's dish. He then yelled."Of all foods..why Katsudon?! It's not my favorite food anymore, Mom, what the fuck?!"

Mother smacked her son on the shoulder using her one hand. "Oi, watch your potty mouth or you'll find yourself respawning in your own room! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry~!"

"Ow!" Izuku grunted like an angry lion. "That's it! I'm going vegetarian tonight!"

Inko chuckled lightly while watching his son collecting his blades scattered on the ground. Inside her head, she let out an inner thought.

"You make yourself a weapon, so you do not have to feel the pain you had in the past."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But you Izuku, are not a weapon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are my son."

**xxx**

Izuku's wireless presentation remote suddenly dropped on the floor. His eyes went pitch black while eyeing him directly at the ash-blonde who had some balls to ask that personal question. The rest of his classmates looked all confused, motioning their heads on two parties having *coughssexualcoughs* tensions which they think that the two would make good rivals.

Katsuki's anxiety level got lowered, clearing his throat before asking him the question once more in a more bravely manner.

"I'd like to ask you one more time, Izuku….why did you choose to enroll at Shiketsu instead of UA? Is it because of you wanting to get stronger than before or is it because of me—"

"I've heard enough…"

Izuku lowered his head on the floor with a slight chuckle and smirk on his lips. He bent his one knee, reached the remote on the floor using his right hand and later stood tall, eyeing the red contacts before licking his upper lip.

"Challenge me, Bakugou….if you want me to answer your question. Test your might."

"W-What?" Katsuki backed away with a light blush on his cheeks while looking at the seductive side of Izuku.

"EEEHH?!" The class yelled.

"A challenge?" Uraraka asked. "Are you even allowed to that especially you're an exchanged student?"

Izuku tilted his head before motioning towards roundface with a grin. "Why not? According to the policies and rules of the student exchange program, an exchanged student can request a friendly challenge to any of the students, as long as they have consent. I wouldn't waste the opportunity to challenge anyone of you….especially Bakugou…"

Izuku closed the presentation on the screen by pressing the off button on the remote. He then closed his laptop before holding it, returning his look at Katsuki.

"Along with Todoroki and Yaoyorozu who is not around, you've become part of UA's big three, correct? You've won 1st place at the sports festival and got recognized by All Might. Your school joined forces with hero council and police force to participate in trampling down the league and Shie Hassakai to rescue that poor defenseless little girl."

He let out a soft chuckle and muttered. "This school sure loves to be the center of attention, eh?"

Izuku walked off the stage and slowly went to Katsuki who is standing on his seat. He came closer inch by inch, smelling the mixed salted caramel and vanilla of the other. Bakugou's heartbeat pumped faster as sweats dripped on his forehead upon seeing Izuku's actions in front of him. He reached the ash blonde's ear and whispered in a seductive tone.

"You told me on my first day that you've changed for good and now I'd like to see your potential~"

"I'd like to see if you've redeemed for good~"

"Kacchan~"

Katsuki gulped and closed one eye after being whispered for a challenge. Shocked at how Izuku finally said his former nickname Izuku came up with during their childhood. It sounded so sexy.

Fuck…

He nodded and let out a low tone reply.

"Fine…I accept your challenge. As a top hero in training student, I won't go easy on you…Izuku."

Izuku backed away about an inch and looked at him with an amused look and later a smirk.

"Oh~ It seems our duel is going to be more fun than I imagined."

He turned around and walked away from Katsuki and asked the class president about the schedule of hero training class. Iida answered the training will be at 2:00 PM in the afternoon. Midoriya's special homeroom class ended as they later on proceeded on attending the other subjects until lunch.

**In the next chapter of Izuku Midoriya: The Defiant Blade…**

"T-The advice I told you three years ago…it was wrong for my part, and I wanted to take it back. I should've thought twice before I even express my thoughts about that question" The thin and sick version of Toshinori looked on his damaged and scarred hand before looking straight at the green-haired.

"Then, I heard about the rumors since last week that your school placed you here for your student program. And now that I'm facing at you right here, I would like to have this opportunity to say sorry to you, young Midoriya…"

He coughed up twice, covering his lips using a handkerchief.

"My health is deteriorating and I-I don't have much time…I would like to know you more until the rest of your program…m-my boy.."

"W-Will you give, your favorite hero…a second chance?"

The other couldn't help but cover his lips using his one hand and turned back to burst his tears. The mask of Izuku concealing all of the emotions of his past has finally been cracked. An emotional downpour. A mortal reminder that forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future and may affect the people around him.

He couldn't stand to look at the former hero because of his declining condition, bowed down his knees and cried silently, shaking his head. He wanted to forgive everyone, but the pain is still there like thorns stuck inside his strangled heart.


	12. Supreme Display of Talents

**Author's Note: **_Hello everybody. Uhhmm…I don't know how I should tell this but apparently, a volcano erupted here in my country. Let's say a 100km away from the capital where I currently live, though I live far away from the danger zone, the volcanic ash reaches here, but it's not that much nor visible. So yeah, I'm still alive and breathing lmao. You can check the news about Taal Volcano. Google it if you wish. _

* * *

**Summary: **_A battle between two students: One who gained his redemption by embracing his flaws and changing his views towards people while the other demands retribution, his way of avenging his old self. Showcasing their talents, which hero student wins the grand duel? Plus, a short flashback where Izuku defeated one of the wicked villains in league. _

Supreme Display of Talents

Alone inside the boy's locker room, the ash-blond Katsuki was sitting on the wooden bench facing at the silver metal lockers with a body towel wrapped around his waist as half of his body is topless, revealing his visible bulge and buffed chesticles, biceps down to his abdominal muscles with a few marks and scratches located on front and back part of his body, showing that he really worked hard to reach his own potential, as well as the redemption he wanted. With this battle training, he will show his former childhood friend that he's no longer that asshole and foul-mouthed jerk in the middle school because he believes that a broken relationship can still be reforged.

His back bent downwards and the tip of the elbows rested on his legs. Katsuki has been closing his eyes for a minute now with his calm expression, listening to a song with his earbuds on. He let out some soft whispers of the lyrics.

_As a child, you would wait_

_And watch from far away_

_But you always knew that you'd be the one_

_That work while they all play_

_In youth, you'd lay_

_Awake at night and scheme_

_Of all the things that you would change_

_But it was just a dream!_

Katsuki stood up and went to his opened locker where his hero costume, grenade-looking gauntlets, and boots placed. They were all cleaned, washed, and polished from the support department. One at the time he wore his garments followed by his boots and other equipment. While dressing up to prepare for his duel with Izuku, he sang the chorus of his most played song.

_Here we are, don't turn away now,_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_Here we are, don't turn away now_

_We are the warriors that built this town_

_From dust._

After a minute of fixing himself, facing in front of the small mirror located inside the locker door, he wore his mask around his eyes, jagged and black, tying around the back of his head before closing the locker, walking slowly towards the exit with a whisper.

"I didn't want a challenge, but since it's Izuku who wanted a duel then I will give my all~" He said in a serious low tone.

Meanwhile at the men's shower area, standing still in the running showers pouring from his head to his feet, Izuku motioned his right hand towards his necklace. An old bronze crest necklace he received from on the monks in Hirana. He bowed his head down and closed his eyes before starting his prayer, a ritual before the battle training.

_"Glory to the Thunder God of the Thousand-Pierced Beast. Give me the resilience of your wilderness and the fury of your storm."_

He paused for five seconds and breathed deeply. Let out the air by exhaling and continued his chant.

_"Praise the God of Fire below the mountain, I ask for your wisdom, first builder and forgelord. Grant my blades your spiritual blessing that I will use in battle."_

_"Blessed the Enlightened One. Give me the strength to endure what I must. Give me the courage to fight who I must. Give me the knowledge to see the truth."_

The green-haired finally opened his eyes and looked above the running shower pouring on his face. He then said his last prayer to his inner spirit.

_"May the spirit guide me….protect me…and help me conquer this battle…"_

After a quick shower and ritual he felt like the spirits have given him the strength and support. His nervousness has faded away and seemed to be ready to challenge his childhood friend. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he exited the showers and proceeded to the lockers to equip them.

**xxx**

The 3A students decided to wear their training uniforms instead of hero costumes since they will be witnessing the duel between Bakugou and Midoriya at the P.E. Training Grounds. Unfortunately, this is the only available area as the other simulation training areas are occupied by the other hero and general education sections from the lower class. The students felt the cold winds touched by their bodies as they have expected today's weather will be chilly and soon another fall of snow will likely drop in the next few days.

Since they are in 3A and their last year in UA, there is no need for a hero teacher to guide them as they have already knew and aware of their responsibilities as future pro-heroes. Instead, the class president Iida is in charge of the hero training. While waiting for the two duelists to arrive, the blue-haired instructed his classmates to have sparring partners and test their hand-to-hand combat without activating their quirks. He included himself to join his classmates as he doesn't want to stand there and watch doing nothing. He later requested Uraraka to be his partner which the brunette smiled and agreed.

Minutes have passed and the class paused their training when the ash-blonde Katsuki arrived first at the training grounds wearing his hero costume. His squadmates naming Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero approached their friend and gave him a reassuring smile that their friend will win the battle. The red-haired placed a hand on other's shoulder and let out his signature bright smile.

"We do not have much information about Midoriya guy, but I think you'll manage to beat him without breaking a sweat…"

"Huh? What do you mean 'without breaking a sweat'?!" The pink-haired overreacted. "How would he be able to use his quirk without his sweat, you dummy!"

"O-Oh right...Hehehe~" Eijiro rubbed his temples with a soft chuckle.

"B-But he's the son of the former vigilantes Dragborn and Psyche according to our teacher. Midoriya said he levitates and manipulates metal objects and I think his quirk can be powerful. We still have no idea what he's capable of…" Kaminari added.

"Agreed," Sero added with a question. "And I want to add something, if he's one of the top hero-in-training students in Shiketsu High, then why we did not see him during the provisional hero license?"

Kirishima answered "My thoughts exactly when he first arrived in our school…Hmm..maybe he's on a special mission or something? Failed and took the remedial test? Who knows? Maybe we should ask him—"

"Ask about what?"

He was interrupted when Izuku arrived behind them and it seemed he was eavesdropping the conversation of the squad. The rest of the students witnessed the scene, some were eyeing Izuku's hero costume: Assassin/Ninja inspired battle suit with colors of black and dark green; his fearless emerald contacts are visible as half of his face are covered with a leather shadow assassin mask that covers his lips and nose. As his weapon, his array of blades appeared from his back: about four titanium blades on each side.

Izuku glanced at the red-haired and answered the question.

"I was given a separate task for a manhunt. I was part of a mission where I participated to track down the perpetrator who hurt my classmate in Shiketsu. We found out the villain was part of the league. So I gained the license upon finishing the mission."

"W-What happened to the criminal then?" Iida asked.

Izuku smirked and let out a soft chuckle. "Unfortunately, the villain did not make it in time. Shame, she could have been so useful alive. End of story…"

Though wanting to disclose everything, he doesn't want to waste his time storytelling, so he ended the conversation and walked away from the group.

The Bakusquad backed away and the rest of his classmates couldn't say a single word except for astonishment and awe upon seeing him with his costume on for the first time, thinking Izuku will be surging into the thick of hero operation, where he can pierce the shields and armors of his foes before cutting them down in a flurry of dancing blades.

Katsuki observed at Izuku's costume before eyeing directly into his contacts and said with a normal tone.

"Nice costume you got, Nightblade…An edgy assassin outfit, huh?" He grinned.

Izuku eyed back with a stoic look. He looked up and down at the other's outfit and answered.

"Tch…Compliment is not necessary…your flattering does not work on me, Ground Zero." He huffed and turned his head away like a denial tsundere.

"But it looks good on you, Izuku—" He tried to comfort him but….

"One more word or I'll let you suck my sharp blades!" Izuku glanced with a glare and taunt.

Katsuki backed away with a blush, hinting a slight sexual innuendo coming from the green-haired, resulting his squad turned their heads away and chuckled while Iida, Uraraka, and Todoroki looked at each other and blinked twice before saying 'Eh?' reaction.

Kirishima yelled at Bakugou, trying to resist his laughter. "Remember to think first before you even speak, Bakubro. Use proper wording next time!"

He huffed and cursed himself, regretting what he said to Izuku. "D-Dammit—!"

The battle is about to commence as of the class president now acting as the hero trainer, telling about the rules of battle training. Physical combat is encouraged and using quirks is allowed, but he told the two that avoid using lethal quirk techniques or awakened power which could critically hurt them. Students all gathered at the side, looking forward to the fight as they have already betted their classmates which of them would win the duel.

As Iida finished telling the rules, he joined alongside the spectators as the battle is about to commence. The ash-blond stood still, a few meters from the green-haired stared his contacts. He taunted, hinting some words from their past which he hasn't forgotten yet.

"It takes a cold heart to abandon our bonds, Izuku."

Izuku spat and taunted back to him. His array of blades slowly circling around him, looking like his blades are wanting the opponent for a dance…a duel rather.

"Tch…My cold heart is the reason we are alive…."

Bakugou responded back and did his combat stance. His grenade-looking gauntlets pointed directly at Izuku.

"The mistakes I did in the past made me who I am today."

Midoriya's circling blades stopped and formed an attack stance. The sharp tips of the blades are now pointed at the targeted opponent.

"But the pain you have caused to me is the reason I have this strength of letting go!"

As fast as the tempest. With his blades, Izuku dashed with his maximum speed preparing his blades to surge towards his foe. He then let out his battlecry.

"Suffer as I have!"

"Think you're the only one?!"

Bakugou began shooting explosives towards the incoming target, trying to slow him down. This would be his last response before their grand duel

And thus, the battle has started showing their supreme display of talents.

The time for talk is over…


	13. A Dance of Bombs and Blades

**Summary: **_The duel is about to commence. Which of the students will win the battle training? Also, a flashback where Izuku confronted a villain from league of legends, asking him and his parents' former affiliation for an aid._

* * *

A Dance of Bombs and Blades

_"They expect me to play fairly. We aren't even playing the same game."_

**Two years ago before the recent events…**

A villain, wearing a schoolgirl outfit, but with a few gadgets and pieces such as piped black mask, the boxes of knives strapped around her thighs, and a blue utility belt around her waist with more little green boxes attached to it on either side. Now taken down as her knees bowed on the ground, bruises, cuts, and small lacerations are visible on parts of her body, and she coughed out a small amount of blood coming from her lips.

Despite the coming defeat, she shakily stood up and wiped the blood from his lips using her wrist and smirked in front of her opponent. At first, she belittled him for what he's capable of, but now the tables have turned.

She was dead wrong.

"S-So…it's just as they say. I-I never expected you to be easy….b-but you're even more than what I had in mind…"

"N-Nightblade, isn't it? Or should I say….Izuku Midoriya~"

The green-haired admitted he admired her spirit and will to fight despite being beaten up from the attacks he gave to her. At the same time annoyed, thinking that villain in front of him doesn't even know when to quit.

Tips of his eight array of blades pointed directly at her and answered in a calm manner.

"I do have an idea of who you are, assassin. Himiko Toga from the league, with the codename 'The Deceiver'. You're the one who hurt my classmate. Even before you go here to fight me, we've already known about your plans. Go back and tell them this is meaningless…like a lapdog you are…"

She let out a burst of laughter, covering her lips while holding her knife from her right hand.

"Eh? Meaningless? Hahaha—"

"Aren't you the one with the meaningless work around your so-called 'hero' community?"

She uncovered her lips and taunted with her sinister look.

"If you hadn't gotten in our way….we would've never even bothered with the likes of you!"

Not really satisfied upon the taunt he received from the villain. The plan of league asking for a confidential aid to Equilibrium, the secretive vigilante organization where her parents used to be part of; the group where they do not want to be the pawns in times of hero crisis or even where evil comes to spread terror. They only watch and act as they please. He is aware his parents left before he was even born but why the villain came to ask him, of all people.

He replied back, but in a louder tone.

"Your league is too reckless to involve the people for their agenda. Aren't you aware the monks and scholars working at the temple are not taking sides?"

"Your league is merciless and oppressive! I can't let you sacrifice the innocent for your cause!"

The blonde girl insanely laughed, thinking the reply was tad bit ridiculous.

"HAHAHAHA! Of course, you'll be the future pro-hero of this community….or maybe soon you'll turn away to be a vigilante instead? A rogue assassin?…just like your parents?"

Izuku gritted his teeth upon hearing his parents being mentioned by the villain.

"Don't you dare mention my parents! You have no right to dictate which path I will take! The Equilibrium watch over this community!"

She grinned and licked her bloodied lips with an answer.

"Go ahead! Watch all you want. The league and the other villain organizations will act! This world will not have a balance with a hand on the scale. But let me tell you one more thing…. how many have two factions killed each other for that title…of which of them deserved to rule this community? Hundreds? Maybe thousands or even more?!"

"Tch…" Izuku decided not to reply anymore of her nonsense. He slowly shook his head and let out pity and shame at the disturbed villain who only want violence and harbor chaos just for fun and personal gain. While keeping his calm and quiet composure, the girl kept on blabbering pointed her knife at him.

"What's with that look on your face? The expression of guilt? Heh! Don't make me laugh! You and all the bastards are just hypocrites and murderers…just the same as us!"

"Where was your great sense of mercy?! When you were covering your fancy little blades with blood?!"

She paused for a moment. Her left hand snaked down on her leg to grab her second knife and later posed her combat stance with her dual blades. Panting and feeling weak, she has no other choice but to give her all and eliminate her target with all her might. She then continued her final say and slowly walked towards him and later increased her movement speed.

"Y-Yes…Maybe you already know…the peaceful community is long gone and all that's left is killers like us…"

"And you…better watch your back…"

Izuku stood his guard and posed his defensive stance with the blades that began circling around him. The blonde girl quickly dashed and attacked her target with lethal assault.

"BECAUSE I WON'T BE THE LAST!"

He was about to end her by commanding his blades to retaliate, but then was stopped when purple multiple orbs began to appear before him and after a short delay, the orbs unleashed some powers to knock her away. The girl was blown up a great amount of damage, screaming in pain as the orbs have beaten her up until she knocked down on the ground unconscious, blood from her head began to pool. A terrible defeat indeed.

Izuku knew and was quite familiar with the quirk he saw and found out it was his mother who protected him from the attacks. His circling blades went back on normal crest form located behind his back.

Inko ran up towards her son to give a tight caring embrace and asked if her son was alright. Her son only gave a slow nod as the green-haired teen placed his one hand on other's hands to give a double gentle pat on the back to assure that he is well.

Thirty minutes after the incident, the ambulance and police force arrived at the scene. Izuku was treated at the back of the ambulance van, patching the wounds on his arms and face and later interviewed by one of the investigators. When the media arrived, he requested them not to show his face on the television for privacy sake.

He felt relieved for one of the leagues of villains who hurt his classmate has finally defeated and got what she deserved, but at the same time, a little disturbed at those words she spat out from her lips.

That power, control, and greed are the sources of all conflict and always will be, no matter which faction you are at.

**xxx**

The dogfight between the redeemer and the other who seeks retribution have already started and it's been five minutes since they clashed each other. The battle of top hero-in-training students of different schools have exchanged attacks: the dance of bombs and blades kept on appearing on the battlegrounds. Their classmates, well, couldn't able to say a single word at how amazed at what they are seeing now. They see them as great future heroes and few of them hinted that they could make a pretty good team, despite their bad blood history.

Some notable students of 3A such as Todoroki, Kirishima, Uraraka, and Iida looked astonished at Nightblade's great speed and agility, managing to dodge the explosion attacks from Ground Zero's. Later on, when the ash-blonde backed away and aimed his grenade gauntlets at his target, he locked on and began shooting explosive shots at the green-haired, shouting his quirk technique.

AP Shot: Explosive Barrage!

The blue-haired yelled at Izuku. "Watch out for the barrage! They are dangerous if you don't evade his attacks! You could get some burns!"

He heard him and yelled backed at the class president. "I'm familiar with his technique. He used that quirk to harass me during middle school. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing..."

The barrage of explosives are about to hit him pretty quick, he commanded his blades to levitate and form a circle around him. He closed his eyed for a moment then after a two-second delay, he opened his eyes with a serious glare and made a snake hand seal. His circling blades began to spin faster around him before the barrage bombarded him. With his defensive stance, he gained some damage reduction.

Few students were surprised at the actions Izuku did. Before the explosions came right to him, he did not even back away nor move a single muscle to dodge. Now, they couldn't see anything but a thick cloud of black smoke around the battlegrounds. Seconds later, they never hear any reactions or a sound after the explosions Bakugou did.

The red-haired Kirishima scratched his head and yelled at the two. "Oi! Bakubro! Midoriya! Are you guys still alive? We can ask our class president to stop the battle training~"

Iida yelled as well. "You two have been sparring for ten minutes now. I think it's time for you two to take a break and continue this next time!"

The class began worrying at the two and requested them to stop the training, but the heterochromatic eyed teen raised his right hand and hushed everyone.

"W-Wait…I heard something…"

The brunette asked. "W-What are you talking about?"

"We didn't hear anything, Todoroki." Kaminari reacted.

"N-No…I-It's like…I hear a sound of soft metal chimes on the battleground, but I can't see a thing…"

The black smoke and gush of wind have faded as the students later went shocked at the latest scene towards the two challengers. It revealed that Bakugou has now been surrounded and stuck by the barrage of blades, forming a very sharp cage. It is quite noticing that Izuku's blades have been doubled than before, considering he can control and manipulate metal as much as he wants.

The ash-blonde couldn't move because of the effect of Izuku's quirk. Small lines of cuts have formed on some parts of his body and also one on his face, which later a small amount of blood appeared and dripped.

Katsuki thought to himself.

He intentionally stood still to receive my explosion attacks by purpose. Then he used the smokescreen to make a large scale assault against me. He didn't care about the damage I give to him just to use his assassin tricks. I've now realized how far he has become.

Izuku observed him carefully and walked through the blade cage with a grin.

"I call this as one of my ultimate moves. It's called 'Vanguard's Edge'. I once used this to my classmate and now a member of the Trinity Force. One more move of your single muscle will trigger my blades and they may probably slash around you."

Katsuki replied in a low tone and chuckled a bit before looking down on the ground.

"Guess I have finally found the answer I've been craving for earlier, Izuku."

"The outcome was obvious. I'm glad you've figured it out. Thank God I don't have to waste my time explaining everything to you—"

He was cut by the ash blonde.

"I think what you did in the past after the incident is the best." He looked straight into his eyes.

"You walked to your own path and now arrived in the same destination as we all did: to become a future pro-hero."

"You told me that I was only getting you in the way of yours dreams to be a hero. You were right and I let you do your own thing. And now after years of your proving yourself and knowing your worth in this world, I have finally acknowledged and recognized your true power, Izuku."

Katsuki let out a sad smile as he placed his right hand on his chest. Izuku's grin faded and expressed confusion on his face.

"E-Even if we're not in good terms in real-life…I-Izuku…I-I hope we…"

"I hope we could team up together in the future for the sake of peace and justice! And serve the civilians with smiles on our faces!" He looked up to him and smiled.

Those last words he received from the ash-blond were familiar to him and sounded like All Might. His heart began to beat fast, remembering the last time he met the former number one hero. That one ridiculous advice he received after disclosing him that he had a premature quirk. All Might never support him until they parted ways. He admitted he was a huge fan, but after being told that he should pursue a more 'supportive' career, his idolatry towards the hero suddenly shattered like glass.

He decided not to continue the challenge. He turned and walked away, commanding his blades to return to its normal crest form. He walked away from the scene, raised an index finger at everyone and announced in a normal tone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My duel against him has ended."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I lost the challenge..."


	14. Green Mantra Cafe - Dabi's Session

**Author's Note: **_Hi everybody. I had to take a brief mental health break for two months. Then right after that, we're now experiencing this sad and terrifying case of COVID-19 outbreak around the world. I wish everyone to stay indoors as much as possible and take an extra care of yourself and to your loved ones._

_Thank you all for your patience. This chapter happens after Midoriya's voluntary defeat against Bakugou. The lyrics of the song is titled 'Praying' by Kesha._

**Summary:** _The story is set after class and instead of returning to his dorm, the green-haired paid a visit to the café to help out his parents with a regret he is now carrying because of deciding not to continue his challenge against his former friend which resulted to his voluntary defeat. The black-haired Touya, who is the coffee master of the café performs another session to uplift not just Izuku's but to all the customer's hearts._

* * *

"Two grande double matcha iced latte with dark chocolate froth on top for our two beautiful girls tonight~"

The jet black-haired Dabi wearing a black polo, brown cargo pants, black leather boots, and a green apron wrapped around his waist has called out his customers for their drinks which later two schoolgirls from a nearby high school rushed at the serving area to receive their drinks.

The brewmaster popped the top of their Grande cups using a paper straw and winked at them. He used her charming and gentleman personality to make sure his lovely customers come back to the café on their next visit.

"Enjoy your drinks, ladies."

"Thank you as always, sir~!" One girl said cheerfully before getting her drink.

"We've been getting our drinks here for quite some time now and we always make sure you are the one who makes our drinks here!" The other girl added before sipping her beverage.

"D'aawww, thank you for your warm compliment, sweetheart." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly before giving them extra paper napkins as a treat. The girls gladly took it.

"Say, how about you two stay here and sit at the near table to enjoy your drinks and talk? Later on, I'll be performing once again to all my lovely customers like you two~"

"We would love to~!" The girls gleefully said, looking forward to watching their favorite barista performing soon.

And so, Dabi continued, which his way of flirting with the girls which took almost a minute to chat with them until he was given a lecture by the owner of the café, Hisashi not to talk too much and focus on his job.

"Oi, I never put 'flirting with customers as passionate as possible' as a part of the job description, you idiot!" Hisashi smacked the other's shoulder in a teasing manner.

Dabi just chuckled lightly and put his hands up as a form of apology.

"H-Hey, hey! Calm down, old man. That was only my way of communicating them at how good our coffee products are to our customers, really. Don't you want to gain loyal clients in the café?" Dabi pouted while cleaning their counter using a cloth.

"Well you're partly right, but it doesn't mean you have to flirt those minors when we still have customers waiting in line~! Now, do your job—"

"Aight~!" The other yelled as his response as Hisashi laughed. The two coffee masters continued to craft drinks for the waiting customers.

Away from the coffee production area for a few meters, there is Izuku Midoriya who took command on assisting four to five customers lining at the cashier counter. Instead of going back to Heights Alliance to get the reports done and probably socialize his UA classmates, he went here, paid a visit, and to help out their family business. Winter has been falling since a couple of days ago and people drop by to get some hot beverages and freshly baked goods his mother makes at the kitchen.

Another reason is to get rid of his stress of what he did back at the hero school, specifically during hero combat training. Though he was the first person to challenge his former childhood friend, he was also the person who decided to have his conditional surrender after the fight due to his personal reasons….

Probably of their past…their broken bonds when the two parted ways.

Izuku still couldn't believe it. Bakugou's performance against him wasn't enough. He wanted more from him! Was he playing safe and afraid of the attacks Izuku gave to him? Midoriya expected the ash blonde to be stronger and unbreakable just like he did back at the sports festival. Instead, he did the opposite. He performed less than he was expected to be.

_"Y-You were and are always on my mind! The achievements I received here inside and outside of UA, I wanted to share my milestones with you! You've been my inspiration to do good heroic things and now that you're here, I want to ask if you feel the same way as I do right now!"_

Katsuki's words for him are still stuck inside his head. He's still having a hard time adjusting his new attitude towards him after he unleashed his power in Aldera.

Izuku shook his head before giving the change and receipt to the customer. Despite the stress, he made a small smile and bowed, as he didn't want to tarnish the image of the café if he showed his tired and sluggish look on his face.

"Kindly wait for you to be called. Thank you so much and have a great night~!"

This is his usual script after assisting the customers.

**xxx**

**Timecheck: 7:00 PM **

Once the lines have cleared and customers' orders have served at the counter, Hisashi told his son to take a break at the nearby stool and watch their co-worker's special performance. The father sat beside him and didn't bother to ask.

"How was UA, my son?" He gave him a small cup of water with a small smile.

The green-haired took a small sip and glanced at his father before looking away with a sigh. "Nothing unusual—"

The other raised his eyebrow with confusion on his face. "Huh?"

"You really want to know what happened, Dad? I dared Katsuki for a faceoff during our hero training. Yeah, it was fun and felt adrenaline rush but at the end of the day, I lost the fight by choice."

"You lost to him by choice?" Hisashi was still confused, trying to understand his son. He knew Izuku and Katsuki haven't kept in touch after more than three years and thought that the two have already reconciled, but it wasn't what he expected.

"Yeah. He laid his trump card. He laid the 'I hope I could fight alongside you someday and be hero buddies' card!" Izuku rolled his eyes and took another drink of his cup.

"Eh? I think there is nothing wrong with what he said. He was just looking forward to you to be partners in the future. What I don't understand is why you surrendered and left him hanging." The father said in a worried tone.

"He was playing safe and afraid to fight me because of who I am now. That's all I want to say…" He sighed.

Hisashi tried to comfort his son by placing his one hand on the other's shoulder and said.

"You know, Katsuki cares about you—"

Izuku cut him off. "I don't…"

"And you have to move on from your past.." He did what he could is best to understand his son's situation.

The father stood up from his stool and gave him a couple of pat on the shoulder and left final advice.

"Give him a second shot to reforge your friendship. Every person has its own redemption after all…just like you did back in Hirana." He walked out of his son to check the activities around the café.

Izuku glanced back and slowly nodded at the advice. He was honestly unsure about what he would do to Katsuki.

"Fucking Kacchan—" He facepalmed.

At the café stage, there is Dabi standing still and did a couple of mic checks; two ladies behind him as backup singers who are also working at the café; one keyboard player on the left and the other guy playing the violin on the right. Those two were Dabi's friends from college.

Once they finished testing their equipment, the lead singer grabbed his mic and greeted their customers a warm evening. Then he started to have a small talk…

"This song is a short story of my dark past, my sucky childhood in specific. It makes me think of when I keep getting pushed and pressured to get better….to be better than him. I tried my hardest but always end up failing. My friends, my team in the café, and also random people inside and outside of the cafe do make me feel better, but the stress just gets the better of me."

"I mean, everybody in this café gets stressed sometimes, right? School? Work? Life in general?" He asked a few of the customers chuckled and raised their glasses as an approval.

Izuku caught his attention to the tall man and felt kinda related to school and hero workload. He let out a slight smile and watched.

He smiled lightly and continued.

"Another thing… I may be good looking and boyfriend material by some girls which I keep on hearing, but this song makes me cry….like ugly cry kind of feeling. You know what I'm saying?"

Dabi chuckled lightly, walking slowly around the stage while holding the mic, looking at the people.

"I know and I understand if you're holding your laughter or at least. But I think this song is about a bad relationship or something like that. But when I listen to it…"

He paused for a moment to breathe deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds before resuming his speech.

"I think about my father.." He frowned with a slow nod.

All the customers caught his attention and motioned their heads directly to the stand-up performer slash barista of the café. Only notable people like Hisashi, Inko, Izuku, and the remaining staff of the cafe know Touya's real background.

One big red-haired man entered inside the café, wearing a black coat, a brown beret hat, leather gloves, and navy blue boots. He walked towards the counter.

"Hey welcome to Green Mantr—" Hisashi was glad another customer dropped by until he glanced his head and realized it was the father…Enji Todoroki…the pro-hero Endeavor.

He cleared his throat and smiled a bit before giving him the menu card. "Oh, you're here. Heheh care to order our coffee of the night?" He grinned.

Enji shook his head and said in a normal tone. "I'll have the usual." He was saying about ordinary strong black coffee.

Hisashi nodded and typed something on his monitor. "Anything else?"

"Nothing more…I also came here to check on Touya…" He gave him the exact amount

Hisashi cleared his throat upon hearing about what Enji said before giving him the receipt.

"You don't have to worry about your son. Inko and I did take good care of him and we still do. He's doing fine and working independently without you…"

It wasn't a surprise he didn't trigger, if he was, he would have to be faced by the owner of the café.

"….very well."

While waiting for the coffee, he caught his attention and walked closer to the mini audience area, only to see his eldest son Touya who is about to perform.

"T-Touya…" He mumbled and showed his usual serious look on his face.

The vocalist adjusted the mic and stood up in front of the stand and said his final words.

"Yes, I think this is an amazing and powerful song. This is dedicated to everyone who is still standing and walking tall despite the hurdles they faced and will expect more challenges. This is to those who are still fighting their own battles and demons inside their heads."

Dabi slowly closed his eyes while holding the mic stand as the band started to play the opening intro using their instruments.

_Well you almost had me fooled_

_Told me that I was nothing without you_

_Oh, and after everything you've done_

_I can thank you for how strong I have become_

_._

_._

_._

_'Cause you brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I could tell_

_I'll just say this is I wish you farewell_

.

.

.

.

_I hope you're somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees, praying._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The vocalist paused a bit as the band continued to play the background music. He opened his contacts and looked at the small audience until he saw one familiar face who was standing behind the crowd.

It was the father…

'D-Dad…?' Touya thought to himself with a confused look. He'd never expected him to visit and watch his mini-performance. Because of this, his nervous level suddenly went up but tried to remain his composure.

The red-haired made a serious look and did a slow nod of approval, a sign of telling him to keep on going which the young adult continued to sing.

_I'm proud of who I am_

_No more monsters, I can breathe again_

_And you said that I was done_

_Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'Cause I can make it on my own_

_And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known_

Small blue flames came out on both of his hands, but it didn't burn the mic stand or even the microphone. He can control the temperature of his fire quirk. Enji looked a bit surprised at what he's seeing now.

_I've been thrown out, I've been burned _

_When I'm finished, they won't even know your name._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You brought the flames and you put me through hell_

_I had to learn how to fight for myself_

_And we both know all the truth I could tell_

_I'll just say this is I wish you farewell_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He started to sing the chorus along with the backup singers as their voices synchronized.

_I hope you're somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees, praying_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh, sometimes, I pray for you at night_

He raised his index finger upwards and lit a small fire on the tip.

_Oh, someday, maybe you'll see the light_

_Oh, some say, in life you gonna get what you give_

_But some things, only God can forgive_

The black-haired hit the note at the screaming part of the song. Singing in C#5 octave. The backup sings did the chorus and let the vocalist do his own part until he was done.

_I hope you're somewhere praying, praying_

_I hope your soul is changing, changing_

He focused his contacts on the big red-haired man with his true emotions before saying the last remaining lyrics.

_I hope you find your peace_

_Falling on your knees_

_Praying…. _

The audience made loud applause and some cheers. Izuku clapped his hands with awe. He panted deeply with sweats dripping down to his face while looking into the other's serious eyes. Enji slowly formed a small smile on his lips before walking out of the crowd with a wave on his left hand.

A sign of his approval.

He couldn't chain him for too long as his son has his freedom.

He has found his happy…

The black-haired couldn't help but tear up and sob in front of the crowd.

"Thank you…old man…" He mumbled to himself.


End file.
